I'll Always love you
by AsiansBEST xD
Summary: 5 years later, Sasuke comes back... with a girl. Leaving Sakura a little heartbroken, but when a new hottie is in town,and Sakura starts falling back into the love again. What's going to happen? Will Sasuke have something to say? Main, SxS slight NT NH IS
1. He's Back!

**Me and Sakura: HIYA! EVERYONE!**

**Me: I AM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING BUT I HAVE THIS OTHER CUTE FIC :) **

**Sakura: OH YEAH! GABY DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN ANY OF HER FICS... **

**ME: YEAH! BUT HERE'S THE STORY: ) Bye the way they all are 17. Except Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee are**** SASUKE'S BACK... HAPPY OR NOT **

* * *

" Oi, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Guess what? Guess - What Naruto?" Sakura interrupted, really frustrated.

" Sasuke's back!"

" Really?"

" Yeah! Come on, everyone's eating ramen right now." Naruto swiftly grabbed her wrist and sprinted out the door to the ramen shop.

**Ramen bar/shop...**

" H-hey S-Sakura- chan!" Hinata greeted.

" Oh, hey, Hinata! Tenten, Ino-pig." Sakura turned around a stuck her tongue out.

" Why I outta!" Ino struggled thorugh Shikamaru's grip.

" So, when have you two been going out." Sakura whispered into Ino's ear making sure anyone couldn't hear. Ino blushed 5 shades of red.

Sakura scanned through the ramen bar and saw...

Drop

Dead

Hot... yeah. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. The man she loves, the one she still wants, the man that she spilt her heart/love to that night.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn." He simply replied emotionless.

Okay. Well Sakura has grown alot, physical and mentally. She's gone curvier, and lost most of her chubbiness. She hasn't been fangirling over Sasuke right now, she's just starting a conversation in a nice matter.

" So, did- SASUKE-KUN! I CAN'T FIND THE BATHROOM!" A high shrilled screeched filled the air coming from a girl that looked like a prostitute.

" Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura greeted.

" Hi, I'm Karin. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend." She smiled.

_'Girlfriend...Girlfriend...Girlfirend...' _was all that ran through Sakura's head. After Sakura recoverd, she smiled, FAKE smiled, and did the unexpected. The rest would think that she would breakdown or beat the shit out of Karin.

" Oh, that's so great, Sasuke, I knew you would find a great person to restore your clan. I am so happy." Sakura exclaimed, " But I have to go...do some medical papers." Sakura glanced at the reaction of the rest of the group. Shocked. Surprised.

" Bye Guys." Sakura faked smiled and walked away. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten followed but was pulled back by their crushes ( Not boyfriends yet. )

" Sakura! ARE YOU GOING TO THE PARTY!?" Ino yelled. Sakura turned around.

" Yeah! I'm singing remember I have to be there." Sakura yelled back and continued walking away.

" What's wrong?" The boys demanded.

" Sakura... she's actually not okay at all." Hinata replied sadly.

" You can see the shimmer in her eyes vanished." Tenten sighed and relaxed.

" ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU NEVER LET SAKURA BE HAPPY! WHY CANT YOU! SHE'S DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! HOW CAN YOU BRING THIS... THIS... SLUTTY BITCH HERE! I MEAN DID YOU SEE THE WAY THIS KARIN SLUT WAS LOOKING AT SAKURA! IM SURPRISED SAKURA STILL LOVED YOU AFTER YOU LEFT HER ON A BENCH! A-Ino that's enough." Shikamaru interrupted.

" NO SHIKAMARU! IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

" Ino, it's enough."

Ino calmed down abit but still furious, " Come on, girls, lets go." The rest nodded and headed towards Sakura's house. Leaving guilty Sasuke to be left there with the rest of the guys.

* * *

**Sakura's House...**

" Sakura! I swear if you dont open this door, Imma break it down!" Ino shouted.

Open.

" Huh?" Sakura came out with puffy red eyes.

" I think someone needs a hug." Tenten exclaimed hugging her in the process, as everyone followed turning it into a group hug.

" Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah. I gu- No, girl you are not okay! You are a total mess. You need to live a life. Your life is not dedicated to Sasuke. Okay, hun." Ino started.

" Yeah! Totally! You need to live your life! You fanclub might like it! Oh, plus, Sasuke's just a bastard! Get over him!" Tenten added.

" Yeah! I can be independent." Sakura agreed.

" I agree!" Hinata joined.

" Sakura, let's get dressed in something the guys will totally fall for,and maybe spark up hormones for the icecube." Ino winked. Sakura giggled and nodded heading to her room getting dressed up.

**A/N: tell me whatca think. Comment and rate! NO Flames I swear! Kinda short sorry!**


	2. Party leading to disasters

**Me: Hiya! Whoa! I love the feedback so far! :) **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Sasuke I am so disappointed in you. **

**Sasuke: What! You made me do it! - crosses arms and pouts-**

**Me: Sorry. But it makes it sound interesting. -smiles-**

**Sasuke: Why do I always have to be the bad guy?**

**Me: Does someone need a cookie?**

**Sasuke nods**

**Me: Okay, let's go get some! Cookies and MILK! OH YEAH! Naruto take it away.**

**Naruto: Gaby doesnt own Naruto, if she did I would be with Hinata. Sasuke would be with Sakura, Shikamaru with Ino, Neji with Tenten, and the snake dude would be dead. :) **

**With Naruto...**

" Sasuke-kun! Naruto won't let me go in!" Karin whined pointing at the door to the party.

" You dont have an invitation." Naruto pointed out.

" Your invitation says Sasuke can invite anyone." Karin whined louder. Naruto sighed in defeat and glared at Sasuke. " Hn." Was all he said.

Sasuke walked with Karin clinging on to him.

Naruto sighed and gave his shift to a guy before going into the club/party ( Everyone was invited.)

Karin was wearing some tight orange tube top and a black mini skirt and some high heels. One word. DISGUSTING! It's not even hot! OMG! ( I AM NOT LESBO! OKAY!)

" Shika-kun!"

" Neji-kun!"

" Naruto-kun!"

The boys turned their heads to face Ino, Tenten, and Hinata running towards them.

" Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. The girls glared at him.

" Like you would care." Ino huffed.

" Seriously."

" She'll be here." Hinata replied in a harsh tone.

**10 minutes later... **

Open.

Gasps.

The DJ stopped spinning. Wolf whistles came from every direction. The entrance of the club was crowded surrounding to the girl. It was... Karin. NOT!

" Partay people! I say she's a 10!" The DJ shouted, " Our very own Sakura Haruno."

Sakura blushed until she got to the table. Sasuke choked on the soda she was sipping on, Karin open mouthed, and the girls squealing," OMG! Hot outfit!"

Sakura was dressed in a hot pink and black corset, a pink and black and pink plaided mini skirt, some black Jimmy Choos. Her hair was layered and in a messy bun.

_**' Damn! You screwed up big time! SHE'S HOT! CAPITAL H! No She isnt hot she's sexy! '** _Inner Sasuke complimented and ranted at the same time.

_' She is not!'_

**_' She isn't, isn't she. Then explain the fact that our...ummm... thing down there is reacting! WE NEVER GOT THIS FEELING WITH STUPID KARIN!' _**

_' Damn Hormones!' _Sasuke felt himself hardening.

Sasuke sighed while Karin ranted.

" Sakura, you look good." Sasuke commented, glancing at her body up and down, caught by Karin. Karin huffed with jealousy.

" Sasuke! I look good too right!" Karin asked.

" Hn."

" See! HAH! I TOLD YOU, PINK-HEADED BITCh! I SO TOTALLY LOOK BETTER!" Karin declared looking like a total idiot.

Everyone snickered. " Really?" Sakura said sarcasticly.

" I bet I'm stronger then you!" Karin declared," Sasuke- kun, says I'm the strongest out there. And I asked him about girls in his village, he told me pathetic."

" Really, Sasuke?" Sakura crossed her arms glaring at him. Sasuke just shrugged. Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura was called up to the stage.

**Performance...**

Sakura grinned and went on stage.

" HEY! PEOPLE IS EVERYONE HAVING A GOOD TIME?" Sakura yelled into the microphone.

" YEAH!" THEY YELLED BACK.

" Okay... I wanna know, has anyone recently broken up with anyone lately?" Almost the whole room was crowded with hands in the air. " Has your heart ever been broken?"

" YEAH!" They replied in a harsh tone.

" Well, I had too." Sakura lowered her voice, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke slumped lower in his seat trying to hid his face, being noticed by the whole group. Karin glared at Sakura. Of course, the group knew who she was talking about.

" OKay. Any ways this is for you!" Sakura shouted before the music started.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? _  
_Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say..._

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there

_Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided..._

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone..._

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay.._

_I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided..._

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone_

_Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud_

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide_

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone_

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere_

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhere  
_

**_( A/N: Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne.) _**

By the end of the song Sasuke felt terrible. Remembering everything he did to her. The crowd chanted her name many times.

" OKAY! Give it up to the DJ!" Sakura bowed before stepping off the stage, heading towards theg group.

SLAP!

GASPS!

SILENCE!

" IF YOU EVER TRY TO TEMPT MY SASUKE-KUN! EVER YOU WILL PAY!" Karin screeched. Sakura lightly touched the red mark upon her face.

" OH SHIT! SASUKE I FEEL BAD FOR YOUR PROSITUTE." Naruto warned.

" Why?"

" Cause if your slut is stronger then Tsuande, then she's dead."

Sasuke gulped a bit, but he didnt feel sorry, he felt sorry for Sakura.

" You think that you can slap me like that? You think your my weakness?" Sakura questioned harshly.

" No, but I think this is." Karin unexpectedly jumped on Sasuke, wrapping her legs around his waist and started making out with him, and got off, glaring at Sakura, leaving Sakura running out the door, with tears running down her eyes.

Sasuke marched out following Sakura furiously mad.

" SASUKE-KUN! Where are you going?" Karin tagged along.

" Away from you. We're over." Sasuke yelled leaving Karin on the floor bawling her eyes out.

* * *

**Karin: WHY AM I LIKE ON THE FLOOR!?**

**Me: Cause your a bitch.**

**Karin. AM NOT!**

**Me: EVERYONE WHO AGREES SAY I.**

**EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE: I!**

**Karin leaves before everyone says YAY!**

**Everyone: RATE AND COMMENT! PLZ! PLZ!PLZ! **

**ME: I will try to update as soon as possible. But for everyone who hasn't read my other story. I suggest you to read that too! :)**

**Comment and rate and check out my other story. I am totally done with it. :) **


	3. Unexpected Vistior

**Me: Okay! People! Here another one! **

**Naruto: YAY!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Oi! Gaby-chan, Teme called me a DOBE!**

**Me: So... you just called him, Teme.**

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Naruto: WAH!**

**Me: Sasuke wanna cookie... I heard Sakura was baking.**

**Sasuke sprinted into the kitchen, I sighed and followed.**

**Naruto: Man! I'm ALONE! Only one thing to do! **

**RAMEN**

**RAMEN**

**GABY DOESNT OWN NARUTO AT ALL! PLZ! I DONT WANNA EXPLAIN THE REST.**

**

* * *

**

With Sakura...

Sniff.

Sniff.

Wipe.

Wipe.

Sakura sat on top of a hill watching the moon.

_'Why doesn't he care about me?' _Sakura cried even more.

" Dont cry." An unfamilar voice said from behind.

Sakura pulled out a kunai before turning around to face a blond headed boy, looking so calm. Sakura turned back around not caring about the boy behind.

" Who are you?" Sakura asked.

" Daichi Uchiha." He replied.

_' No wonder he's gorgous.' _Sakura thought.

" I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha." Sakura stated coldly.

" Well, I guess you thought wrong. I was away with my family when that happened." Daichi sat next to her.

" What brings you here?"

" I came to see Sasuke."

" Oh."

" Do you know where he is?" He asked.

" He's probably with his girlfriend." Sakura replied coldly.

" Why aren't you out? It's Friday."

" I was until he broke my heart."

" You're too hot, to not be out on a Friday." Daichi complimented. Sakura giggled and blushed like a little girl.

" Thanks." She smiled as he sat next to her. They gazed into each others eyes for a minute, until Sakura broke out of the trance.

" Umm... Sorry. Nice seeing you, Uchiha-san." She blushed and ran off leaving Daichi there.

**With Sasuke...**

" Stupid whore." Sasuke mumbled as he walked along the roads to his house. Someone pounced behind him. Sasuke swiftly turned around.

" Daichi?" He questioned.

" Sasuke! Havent seen you in alwhile? How long? About like 13 years?" Daichi greeted Sasuke.

" Wait I thought you were dead?" Sasuke asked with confusion in his voice.

" No I went on vacation that year with my family."

" Where are they?"

" Suna."

" Oh... why are you here?"

" Because I heard about you and then I figured where you lived, from Gaara."

" Oh... You can stay at my house. I have extra room." Sasuke mumbled trying to be a... ummmm... what do you call it... nice.

" Thanks." Daichi smiled, " but I have to tell you about something."

" At the house..." Sasuke voiced faded as he continued walking towards his house.

Sasuke's House…

Sasuke changed into a white beater and some sweats, as the same with Daichi who got settled into his bedroom, while Sasuke made some tea ( ha! Picture that!) They both sat down after.

" Okay, there was this girl, amazing, I bet she's strong, well she looked strong and really talented." Daichi started.

" Hn." Sasuke stated carelessly as he sipped his tea.

"She was so hot, dude. I felt bad for her… cause she said someone broke her heart," This got Sasuke's attention. " She said you broke her heart."

Sasuke's eyes widened but went back into normal size.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, Daichi couldn't understand what he said.

"What? You know her?"

"Hn."

"You do know her! What's her name?" Daichi asked excitedly.

"What makes you think I will tell you?" Sasuke replied coldly.

"What? I can't even know a girl's name?"

"Hn."

" Sasuke! That's not fair! Why do you get all the girls?" Daichi whined. Sasuke was silent.

"You like her don't you?" Sasuke blushed a bit at his conclusion.

" YOU DO LIKE HER!" Daichi jumped, " too bad I am taking her, by tomorrow."

"No, you don't!"

" Hn. Let the best man win." Daichi glared at the other Uchiha that was glaring back, " I mean what makes you think that she would get with you anyways? I mean you broke her heart." Sasuke grunted at that fact.

" Daichi… you're on." Sasuke glared as he walked into his room with a huge boom. Daichi smiled.

" I like challenges, Sasuke!" Daichi yelled back as he walked into his room, earning a huge grunt from the inside of Sasuke's room.

" I'm not going to lose to you." Sasuke replied, " Good Night."

**(A/N: Okay! Sorry! I haven't updated in a while! I am going to like write another story… oh and thanks! I came in early to school and like finished writing this chapter! Comment and Rate! Thanks.)**


	4. Uchihas dont ask for help, right, Sasuke

**Uchiha's Don't ask for help especially, Sasuke **

**Morning with Sakura…**

Sakura gently woke up from her little slumber.

'_Daichi…' _she thought for a while, but then shrugged it off, and got ready for the day.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"_Sakura?"_

"Yeah, Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"_Well, today we have kind of a of having a reunion for team 7, you know, to test our skills and stuff, I mean I really wanna beat the crap out of Sasuke." _

"Naruto… I'm really busy today. I have to get some food, and… help Tsuande with something at the hospital." Sakura tried making an excuse.

" _Can you please do some training with us? Please! Please! I'll buy you ramen!"_ Naruto begged over the phone.

" Sorry, Naruto, but you know that I'm not ready to see… him."

" Oh… okay… I respect that."

" Thanks, Naruto, next time okay. Bye." Sakura quickly clicked the phone off before Naruto could even say "Bye."

**Sasuke…**

Daichi went to look around the village, while Sasuke hung out with Naruto thinking he was going to go training.

"Is she coming?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his cool.

" She's not coming." Naruto responded with disappointment in his voice.

"Hn."

"Why! Why must you be so heartless! You're such bastard! Teme!" Naruto started.

"I need to ask you something." Sasuke tried to get his attention.

" I mean! That Karin slut! How could you? What the what hell? Her over Sakura!"

" I NEED HELP!" Sasuke yelled.

" OF COURSE YOU NEED HELP! TEME! Breaking girl's hearts like that come on! First, you can't start- Wait! Did you just say you need help?" Naruto questioned.

"…" Sasuke tried looking the other direction without shame.

"Ha! An Uchiha needs my help! This ought to be good." Naruto laughed," What is it, wanting me to help you get Sakura back into loving you?"

" Yes. Actually."

Naruto froze from his hysterical laughter," WHAT! TEME! That's impossible! I bet she's saying, I hate Sasuke's guts right now. "

**Sakura…**

"I hate Sasuke's guts, right now!" Sakura ranted as she walked through the food store.

" Ooo… tomatoes! Awesomeness." Sakura went towards the food cart.

"You know Sasuke loves tomatoes, I swear." A familiar laugh was heard from behind her.

"Daichi!" Sakura smiled as she discovered who he was.

" You're the hottie, I saw last night."

" Yeah, Sakura…"

" Sakura, well are you busy tonight?"

" Ummm…Sorta ."

" Well I was going to throw a party at my place, wondering if you wanted to come."

" Umm… I think I can make it."

" Oh… okay."

" Well , here's my number call me." Daichi handed her his number.

" Oh, kewlio, here's mine's." Sakura gave him, hers, " Well I got to go."

" Bye."

" Bye."

**Sasuke…**

Sasuke and Naruto sat in front of the only person that would know everything about Sakura and could help.

"So, you come for my help. Uchiha."

"Dobe. Did we really have to come here?" Sasuke complained.

"Yes, now, respond." Naruto answered.

"Yes, Ino, I came for your help." Sasuke responded.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" Ino glared at him.

"I don't know, it was the idiot's idea."

"HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto defended.

" Well, I don't want to help you." Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

" I'll hook you and Shikamaru up."

" Deal! Wait! What? How do you know?" Ino questioned.

" It's pretty oblivious." Sasuke muttered.

" Okay, Uchiha, if you break her heart again. You're dead. Understand DEAD!" Ino warned.

" Whatever." Sasuke stood up, walking towards the door.

" Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Ino questioned.

" Home." Sasuke simply replied.

" No, you have to train."

" Train?" Naruto and Sasuke asked curiously.

" Yeah! Duh? I mean do you really think that Sakura, would want to hang out with this cold hearted un romantic bastard?"

"…"

" LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!"

Sasuke groaned absolutely annoyed.

**Sakura…**

Sakura walked to her house.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello?"

" _Sakura! OMG! Club! tonight." _Ino squealed.

" Nah. Ino, Karin's going to be there, and…"

" _No, Sasuke broke up with her last night." _

" Really?"

" _Yeah, he felt bad that she did that to you and he totally dumped her right there! It was so funny!"_

" Yawns! Anyways! So, I still don't wanna see Sasuke."

" _It's all right. I swear."_

" Anyways, stop the talk about Sasuke. I met this other hot guy."

' _Really? Ummm… I feel so good for you." _

" Yeah, I know seriously. I'll bring him to the club."

" _Great! Awesome. Well got to go. Bye." _

" Bye."

Click.

Sigh.

**(A/N: LOLS! I know I haven't updated in a while! I love the comments/ reviews! Thanks for reviewing! Comment and review! :D! **** I'll update ASAP!)**


	5. nite clubbing and depression

**A/N: I dont own NARUTO!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sasuke: STOP I WANT MY COOKIE GABY! **

**ME: NAH! YOU HAVE TO SAY IT! :P**

**Sasuke: GABY! **

**ME: SAY IT!**

**Sasuke: (sigh) Gaby, doesn't own Naruto at all. ( Innerself: I wish she did. :D)**

**ME: Awwwwws! Inner Sasuke I think you deserve a cookie. :D**

**Sasuke: Wait what about me!? **

**ME: You didn't say the other thing! :P**

**Sasuke: I LOVE SAK- Passes out X.X**

**Me: At least he tried...**

**Sakura: I think he's dead... pokes Sasuke with a stick.**

**ME: XD XD XD XD XD! lols! Anyways here goes the story! **

**Applause!**

* * *

Sasuke and the rest stood in a little circle that included the gang, as in Tenten, Neji, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

" I think we should get ready..." Ino suggested as in nothing happened.

" What did she say?" Sasuke asked seriously.

" Nothing..."

" Ino..." Sasuke voiced suddenly became all dangerous and deadly.

" Nothing, she said she'll be at the club." Ino explained.

_' Ahhh! I don't wanna die! I'm too young! Sasuke forgive me i think, i should lie to you, for the sake of me and Shikamaru.' _Ino thought bravely.

" Okay, anyways! BYE!" Ino quickly grasped the 2 girls and sprinted all the way home.

**Sasuke and the boys...**

" Lalala! I like ramen! Lalala! I like ram-" Naruto started singing, only to earn a huge thump on the head by Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"Troublesome people." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Come on, let's go clubbing." Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura…

Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Daichi's number.

_"Hello."_

" Hey!"

_" Yeah?"_

" Oh… Yeah… I was wondering you want to go out with me tonight… like with my friends?"

_"Oh… so you reject my offer for us to go out to hang out with friends?"_

"Hey! I just met you yesterday! I hardly knew you!" Sakura defended.

_" Yeah, sure."_

" Daichi! Please."

_" Humph, I'll think about it."_

" Please! I'll do anything!"

'_Anything my ass.'_ She thought.

_"Okay. Sure. See you at… um… In front of the Ramen Place."_

" Okay… see you then."

_"Wear something, hot, okay?"_

"Okay," Sakura giggled," Bye."

Click.

_' Wear something that will blow Sasuke's mind away.'_

**( Inner Sakura: What! Still thinking about that jerk?)**

_' Urgh… I guess?' _

**(I/S: Grrrrr! Be independent for once.)**

_' I've been independent for 5 YEARS! What are you talking about! Plus you know you want him as much as I do.'_

**( I/N: Well! Duh! OMG, that's the outfit!')**

_' It is THE outfit.'_

**With everyone else…**

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

" Awwww… Sasuke is getting pissed." Ino teased.

"Shut it."

" Sasuke, don't get mad. I mean she isn't your date or anything ."

"Hn.''

" OMG! Hey! People!" Sakura greeted, while Daichi trailed behind.

" Oh, and everyone this is Daichi." Sakura introduced.

_'Daichi?'_ Sasuke thought in shock.

" Hey, Sasuke..." Daichi smirked at Sasuke's expression.

" Whoa! Teme! You know him?" Naruto asked.

" Hn."

" Who is he?"

Sasuke explained the story.

**With Sakura's Convo... **

" Damn, Sakura. He's hot, but nothing compared to my Shika-kun!" Ino whispered but lightly squealed the last part.

" Shika-kun?" Sakura smirked.

"I... And... huh? Wanna go dance?" Ino asked, quickly changing the subject.

" Nah, I'll stay here." Sakura sat next to Daichi making Sasuke boil with anger.

" Hey, Sexy." Daichi responded as she sat down.

" Not half bad yourself." Sakura winked in reply.

Sasuke grunted causing to Daichi to smirk.

" Sakura, wanna dance?" Daichi asked, flashing a wolf smile at Sasuke.

_' Say No, Say No, Please say No.' _Sasuke begged innerly.

" Sure." Sakura smiled as she walked away with Daichi.

" Damn." Sasuke cursed.

_' I hate this.'_

**( Inner Sasuke: I thought you said she was annoying and weak.) **

_' It's still not the same without her fangirling over me.' _

**(I/S: Weird... I miss her! Breaks down crying.) **

" SASUKE-KUN! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!" an annoying screehed filled the air.

" What Karin?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

" Awwww... Sasuke you dont like me here?" Karin pouted, making her look like a fat hygena! (A/N: XD!) Sasuke looked absolutely disgusted, and replied with a simple " No."

" Humph. Fine!" Karin huffed, quickly catching Sasuke in an unexpected kiss, and skipping off.

" Sasuke! DUDE! WHAT IS UP WITH KARIN! SHE'S EVERYWHERE!" Naruto screeched.

" I think I need to burn my face."

" Awww... Teme, it's not like you don't have a chance with Sakura." Naruto commented. They both glanced at Sakura and Daichi having a good time.

" Or maybe not..." Sasuke voice toned down and quickly walked outside.

" TEME! WAIT!" Naruto followed.

**( A/N: HA! No Flames, plz. But if my writing is terrible just say soo but not like really really harsh. lols! Anyways. Review and Rate, I guess. Will update ASAP! Oh plus... Imma start my next story. Plus... i am starting to lose interest in this one, so Idk if I should continue or not... sigh. I likie my other idea better. But if you want me to continue this one... okay. :D!) **


	6. AN

**LALALALA! AUTHORS NOTE! **

**HI,HI! ANYWAYS! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORY! LALALA! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NO? IDK! UP to the readers... I wanna story that will have at least over 100 reviews! LALALALA! IT's YOU're decision! :D!**

**I wont be mad or anything... I will just go die in a whole and give up writing, and become an emo girl and have nuthing to do...NOT! I am not that way... LOLs! As I said...**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? YES or NO?**


	7. REAL AN! I AM TOTALLY SORRY!

**OMG! STUPID IDIOTIC COUSIN! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Sorry people... thatz my stupid idiotic cousin. She's retarded. Well anyways... i wanna say... that OF COURSE i am continuing the story! Anyways... my cousin and moi is sharing this account, cause she's annoying me so much. Anyways her name is Kathy, and she's 17 , and she wrote that other A/N! First of all I AM NOT EMO! Okay, she thinks I'm emo cause I shop at Hot Topic. Stupid. i am not I shop everywhere... Imma list them on my account.**

Sorry for everything... I am not desperate for reviews i just like them... my cousin... is... yeah. But then she's only writing like Lemon crap if you guys wanna... trust me I write the fun stuff she writes the lemon stuff.

SORRY!


	8. Training, kisses, and more then friends?

**(A/N: I dont own Naruto... sadly. :(**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

**Training. **

Sasuke was quieter then usual during training. Naruto was quieter then normal.

" Hey, Naruto... Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

" Hi, Sakura! Are you training with us?" Naruto questioned.

" Yeah, Tsunade is pretty busy and it's my day off." Sakura explained.

" AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Poof!

Since everyone was use to their sensi being late as usual no one said anything.

" Morning." Kakashi greeted.

" Hi." Sakura ans Naruto greeted.

" Hn." was Sasuke's response.

" Okay, let's train. Naruto and me, and Sasuke and Sakura."

" Pathetic." Sasuke mummered.

" We'll see about that." Sakura spat coldly as she jumped to the opening in the field, with Sasuke trailing behind her.

**With Naruto and Kakashi...**

" I bet Sakura's going to win." Naruto commented.

" I put a bet on Sasuke, then." Kakashi betted. Then they

**With Sasuke and Sakura...**

" Ready, Set, Go."

Sakura quickly ran towards him with a kunai. Sasuke grunted and teleport kicking her in the gut, only to find that it was a clone. Sasuke quickly got on guard again, Sakura popped out from the trees, attacking the boy on the floor.

Poof!

_' Damn.'_ Sakura thought as she got up.

BOOM!

Sakura punched the ground breaking it into millions of pieces.

_' I sense chakra.' _Sakura felt.

Crack.

Sakura grunted as she landed onto the floor with the Uchiha on top of her with a kunai against her neck.

" Pathetic." He spat.

" You think it's over, but it's not." Sakura boldly placed her lips on top of the Uchiha's.

_' Did... did she just kiss me?' _Sasuke thought a bit dazed.

Sakura took the moment and flipped the Uchiha over with her inhuman strength, placing a kunai at his neck.

" Whose the weak one now?" She smirked at the grunt the Uchiha sounded.

" HA! KAKASHI! THAT'S 1000 dollars, pay up." A loud mouth blonde shouted from a far away distance. Sakura glanced at the scene where she saw Kakashi paying Naruto, then she turned to the Uchiha beneath her.

" Sakura, can you get up you're pretty heavy." Sakura blushed as she looked at the position they were in. Sasuke smirked.

" SAKURA!" Daichi exclaimed as he saw the position she was in with Sasuke.

_' Thanks for ruining the moment.' _Sasuke thought.

" DAICHI!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly ran to give him a huge hug.

" What were you doing with my cousin?" Daichi asked.

" Well, we were training and stuff." Sakura exclaimed.

" Well are you done?" Daichi asked.

" Ummm... KAKASHI IMMA LEAVE, KK!"

" OKAY SAKURA!" Kakashi exclaimed.

" Wanna hang out today?" Daichi asked still not moving.

" Cant. I'm busy. But you can walk me home." Sakura replied.

" I'll do that." Daichi smirked.

" Okay gimme sec, to get my stuff." Sakura went towards the outter part of the training area to get her stuff.

" Hey! What was that all about?" Sasuke asked furiously.

" Nothing, dude,cool it." Daichi replied calmly.

" You know I like her!" Sasuke yelled.

" So, best one gets her, remember?"

" She's not a throphy, she's a living person."

" Whatever."

Sasuke was about to throw a punch up his face until...

" Daichi, I'm ready." Sakura informed as she walked towards him clinging on to his arm.

" Bye, Sasuke." Sakura waved as she and Daichi walked towards her house.

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Sasuke lashed his anger on a poor tree.

**With Daichi and Sakura...**

Sakura and Daichi finally reached home.

" Thanks, Daichi." Sakura smiled before she walked inside her house. Daichi grasped her wrist and pulled her out again.

"Sakura, where is this going?" Daichi asked.

"What is where going?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

"Our friendship?"

"Oooh...ummm... Daichi, I can't go out now... I'm not ready." Sakura's voice began to sadden.

" Sakura... dont let the past scare you to new things, you need to move on."

"..."

" You still love him, dont you?"

Boom.

Sakura slammed her door in his face before Ino called.

_' Sakura? Sleepover at my place okay? Like the good old days.'_

" Okay. I'll be there in a while." Sakura voice still saddened.

_' Sakura, are you okay?' _

" Yeah! Totally."

_' No you're not... We're going over there. Now. Bye!' _

Click.

" SAKURA I YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" A loud bang was heard from the door.

" What Ino-pig?" Sakura shouted as she opened the door.

" SLEEPOVER TIME!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata shouted.

**( A/N: Hi hi! Okay this is me not Kathy. :D! Anyways this is what I got so far, I was thinking that this story is going to be at least 15 to 20 chapters. I think... depends what I feel. I'll update by this weekend. Plz, review and comment! Ta ta... oh snap and my benchmarks are next week. Umm... sooo... IDK. DUDE SORRY IF THIS STORY IS RUSHED! SORRY!)**


	9. SLEEPOVER and kicked out

**

* * *

**

Me: HAYO!

**Kathy: Hi.hi!**

**Me: Okay, well you know my very annoying cousin Kathy.**

**Kathy: Hey! I only did that because you stole my mascara.**

**Me: I DID NOT! Okay, maybe I did, BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU GO ONTO MY ACCOUNT AND DO SOMETHING BAD TO IT! **

**Kathy: Umm... did I mention you stole 20 bucks from me.**

**Me: sighs I needed it, sorry. I'll pay you back. I had to buy sumthing for my boyfriends bday and I didnt have any money.**

**Kathy: Sighs It's okay. Now Gaby doesnt own Naruto! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sleepover and Confessions.**

Sakura watched as her friends setup the places they were going to sleep and hang out, before plopping herself on the couch.

" Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

Sakura smiled, " Yeah."

" OKAY! Let's watch a movie!" Ino yelled in surprise holding up a bunch of movies.

The girls gathered around the TV, before Ino popped in the movie.

**After the movie...**

Sakura teared.

" I wish I had someone to love like that." Tenten said dreamily.

" Hah! What are you talking about? You love Neji!" Ino shouted, earning a pillow to the head.

" Ow."

" Shut it big mouth." Tenten growled.

" Ooo... so someone has a little crush on the Hyuga?" Sakrua teased.

" No." Tenten blushed.

" Ha! I knew it!" Ino jumped in her face.

" Whatever! Ino you like Shikamaru!" Tenten shouted back.

" Wha-NO I DON'T!" Ino denied.

" Oh yeah you do!"

" Ino and Shikamaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, " Sakura and Hinata sang.

" Oh! Shut up!"

" First come love, then comes-OW! INO!" Sakura and Hinata unisioned. Ino stuck her tongue out playfully.

" Hinata, likes Naruto." Ino pointed out. Hinata blushed.

" Am I that obvious?" Hinata blushed while playing with her fingers.

" DUH! You blush all the time!" Tenten said.

" Yeah! And you faint at times." Ino continued.

" Yup, true, true, but you know that stupid dumbass wont ever notice." Sakura finished.

Hinata's smiled turned fake that was noticed by all the girls.

" But I heard he has a crush on a certain someone." Ino nugged the Hyuga's shoulder.

" Yeah, and Naruto always talks about a certain Hinata." Tenten smiled.

" That's true. Especiallly during training. And did you see the way he looked at you, when you were clubbing?" Sakura added.

" Really?" Hinata smiled.

" Yup." The girls replied.

" You think I have a chance."

" LIKE TOTALLY! Girly have some self confidence!" Sakura patted her head.

" Sakura! Who do you like?" Tenten asked.

" Well... ummm... no one?" Sakura told them.

" Urgh! Tell us! We told you!" Ino whined.

" Well, urgh. I dont know."

" Sakura-chan, please." Hinata begged.

Sakura sighed. " I like Sasuke and Daichi, but I like Sasuke more. Then Daichi is more talkative and caring. Sasuke's more mysterious and tempting. Daichi wants to be more then friends-"

" WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN!" The girls yelled in shock.

" I said, Daichi wants to be more then friends."

" Yeah... and what did you do?" The girls demanded.

" I slammed the door in his face."

" WHAT! Why?"

" Cause I like him as a friend, gosh if you let me finish my sentence, maybe you would have got that!"

" Sakura, you still like Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah, but he will never like me." Sakura glared at the floor.

" Sakura, he likes you. I swear he does." Ino assured.

" Ino, it's okay you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

" No, Sakura, it's the truth." Tenten informed.

" Girls, it's okay, I mean, to him I'm just an annoying teammate that he dispises. I mean everyone's right, I live life just for him, and i'll never get the love in return. I guess i really have no point of living." Sakura sparked up a little laugh.

Slap

Slap

Slap

" Get a grip girl!" Ino demanded.

" Yeah! Sakura! Stop the bull crap. A bunch of people love you, I mean we love you, Tsunade loves you, everyone loves you!" Tenten reassured.

" Everyone except Sasuke."

" DAMMIT SAKURA! Sasuke DOES like you! Get it DOES! GAH!" Everyone stared at the Lady Hyuga after ther huge outburst.

" Thanks. I really need that. BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SLAP ME THAT HARD!" Sakura hit each of them with a pillow. HARD!

" OW! Oh snap Haruno! You're going down!" Ino grabbed her pillow attacking the poor kunochi.

" HINATA! TENTEN HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as she was toppled by the blonde headed monster.

The two teens put on an evil smile.

" Ah! No! Why are you guys smiling like that?"

**5 minutes later...**

" You think we should do this?" Ino asked starring at the outraged Kunochi in front of her.

" Yeah. If Sasuke is nice to her then she'll know the answer." Tenten smiled.

" Sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered.

**Sasuke...**

" Daichi, you're out of here!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Daichi walk in.

" What?"

" Yeah. Your out of here. Get out of the village."

" Dude, calm down. I didn't do anything."

" Just Get OUT!"

Daichi marched to his room and gathered his things before marching out of the maison.

" Sasuke, we are no longer family, we're enemies, now." Daichi's words spat like venom before walking out the door.

* * *

** (A/N: Oh NO! What happened to Sakura? Where is Daichi going to do? Are you people going to forgive Kathy? Gasps! What will happen? Will Sakura end up with Sasuke or Daichi? Is Sasuke losing his cool? Gasp! Find out in the next chapter of I'll Always Love You! Lols! That was retarded. Anyways! Rate, Review, Comment, Forgive Stupid Kathy! I'll Update ASAP!) :D**


	10. IDK, WHAT TO NAME THIS CHAPTER!

**

* * *

**

Me: Hayo... okay even though I didnt get reviews for the last chapter. I AM OKAY.

**Kathy: Awwws... but I wanted some pouts**

**Me: Smile... I wasnt paying attention writing that, but it wasnt really romantical either.**

**Kathy: Yeah. I know. Gaby was like doing something really stupid! She was like calling herself cause she was so bored.**

**Me: -.- okay, as you can see I was really bored. Oh well, now imma make this one as cute as possible and get Reviews! 3**

**Kathy: Gaby doesnt own NAruto! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: An Akward Night, the magic of matchmaking.**

" Are you sure this will work?" Tenten questioned for the 10th time.

" YES!" Ino replied. Hinata kept mumbling, " sorry," as they walked towards their destination.

Ding

Ding

Ding

Open

" What? In the world?" Sasuke exclaimed as he stared at the huge blue box in front of the door.

He carefully dragged it in, and opened it.

" Sakura?"

The pink headed kunochi eyes directed itself to his. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Mmdasdjhakfhajsfnasfjioaj!" She tried to mumble through the duct tape across her mouth. Sasuke gently peeled it off.

" What?"

" I said, Hi Sasuke, can you get me out of here?" Sakura repeated clearly. Sasuke nodded and quickly worked on her hands and feet.

" Thank you." Sakura sighed as she examed her wrists and ankles.

" Hn."

_' Oh right, Ino told me to be more open and talkative.'_

" I mean you're welcome." Sasuke quickly responded. Sakura eyed him in a weird way.

_' Did the Uchiha say something nice in a complete sentence?'_ Sakura shook her head and followed him into the kitchen where he was making tea.

" Do you need something?"

_' Smile, Sasuke, Smile." _Sasuke repeated to himself.

Sasuke smiled, a smile that creeped Sakura out in a way.

" Um.No.I'm okay." She smiled back and sat in one of his chairs, " where's Daichi?"

" He got kicked out."

" Why?" Sakura responded quickly.

" Because..." Sasuke paused and stared at the floor.

" Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura got up and pressed her hand against Sasuke's head.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura nodded and then there was a long silence between them.

" Sasuke. Do you hate me?" Sakura asked.

"…"

Sakura nodded sadly taking that as a yes.

"Okay, I guess I'll be leaving then." Sakura glared at the floor before she headed towards the door.

_' No I love you, Sakura!' _

BOOM!

Ripple

Ripple.

Rain poured onto the windows. Sakura glanced out before stepping out on the porch, only to be grasped by a certain Uchiha.

" S-Sasuke."

" Sakura, it's raining. Stay here for the night." Sasuke said.

" Why would you care? Didn't you say you hated me?" Sakura growled before pulling herself out of his grasp and sprinting out the door, but not making it too far.

" Ow." Sakura whined as she tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face.

" Sakura…" Sasuke sighed in annoyance before bringing her inside.

" Sasuke, I can do this!" Sakura complained.

" Sakura, I know you can do this."

" Then let me do this!"

" But you'll only end up-"

" OW! GOSH DARN IT!" Sakura screamed as she fell down trying to walk again.

" Falling."

" Sakura, lemme take a look at it. " Sasuke sighed as he picked her up placing her on the couch.

Sakura grimaced and looked the other direction while he took a look at her ankle.

" Stay here."

" Where else can I go?" Sakura questioned as she looked at her ankle," Smartass."

" Heard that."

" GOOD!" Sakura retorted.

Soon Sasuke arrived with some medication, and soon applied some on her. She fliched at the coldness as he did that. Then he wrapped it up.

Sasuke sighed as he glaced out the window. Still pouring.

" Guess you have to stay here."

Sakura sighed and glanced down at her ankle again.

" Here, I'll take you to the guestroom." Sasuke lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her to the guestroom.

* * *

Sasuke plopped her on the bed.

" I'll get you some blankets." Sasuke left the room.

_' Why is he acting so nice to me? Didn't he just say he hated me?'_

**_(IS: Maybe if you didnt jump to conclusions to fast he ma have answered!)_**

_' Sorry... maybe I should ask him again.'_

Sasuke soon arrived with some blankets and some clothes.

" Here you can wear these while your clothes dry." Sasuke handed her the clothes and placed the blankets on the bed.

Sakura nodded as she took the clothes as limped her way to the bathroom.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and limped her way out.

Sasuke glanced at her direction.

_' Wow. The Uchiha symbol looks great on her.'_

" Sasuke I wanna ask, why are you being so nice too me?"

" Because you're my teammate."

_' Because I'm his teammate.' _

" Oh, goodnight."

" Sakura, do you still like me?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, as a teammate." She lied.

" Oh, okay then goosnight." Sasuke shut the door and left the door so she could sleep.

_' Sasuke. I'll love you no matter what, but will you ever feel the same way I feel?' _

Sakura sighed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Kathy: Beautiful! -Tears- Beautiful!**

**Me: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Kathy: Gosh, is Karin ever going to come back?**

**Me: Can't spoil it.**

**Kathy: Is Sakura going to be with Sasuke or Daichi?**

**Me: Cant tell**

**Kathy: Is-**

**Me: SHUT UP ALREADY! **

**Kathy: Gosh... Srry.**

**Me: Let's do our thing!**

**Kathy and Me: READ, REVIEW, RATE! THE 3 R's!**


	11. Confessions

**

* * *

**

**Me: Hi! Hi! Omg! Love the reviews from the last story! :D! And Kathy has some news! :D**

**Kathy: Okay, well! I am going to write a lemon later so get ready! :D**

**Me: YAY! Check it out if you likie! But lemons dont get alot of reviews.**

**Kathy: So... IDC! I just want to write one. It's going to be a ONESHOT anyways**

**Me: Oh! Okay. Anyways! Take it away Sakura!**

**Sakura: I LOVE SASUKE!**

**Me and Kathy: We get it now hurry up and say the thing!**

**Sakura: Oh fine! Gaby and Kathy don't own Naruto! :D**

**Me and Kathy: Here's a cookie! And LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Morning...

Yawn.

_' My ankle got better! I CAN WALK! CHA!'_

Sakura snuggled on the bed getting extra warmth on her blanket, but she smelt something.

" Yum! Smells, good!" Sakura shot up from her bed and walked into the kitchen, where she found Sasuke, trying to make some eggs. She crept behind him.

_' Wow, he looks so serious.' _

Sakura glanced at the pot.

" Sasuke-kun! Do you know how to cook eggs?"

"Hn."

She giggled," Um, take that as a no, but first rule! The egg shells are suppose to be out of the pan and into the trashcan." She took the egg already in the pan and threw it out.

"Here, we can make it together." Sakura held the pan out to him as he accepted it.

"Okay. First you crack it. Okay. Like this." Sakura cracked one into a bowl. Sasuke attempted but failed, causing to giggle.

" Here." Sakura gave him a new one and placed her hands on top of his guiding him through the process. She blushed a bit.

" Okay! So, let's see what you have." Sakura headed to his fridge, only to find one bag of tomatoes, " Sasuke, seriously?"

Sasuke shrugged cluelessly in response.

" Okay, i guess we can use this." Sakura commented taking out a couple of tomatoes out of the fridge.

Sasuke smiled.

_' He smiled?_

_' I smiled? I havent done that in a while.'_

Sakura shrugged it off, and walked next to him.

" Here." Sasuke placed a knife in her hands and placed his hands on top, and slowly helped her cut the tomatoes. Sakura blushed.

**Outside the house...**

" Shikamaru! Take a picture! They look so kawaii!" Ino whispered/commanded.

**Back inside...**

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, and unnoticely dropped the knife. Sasuke also let go and leaned forward, barely touching her lips.

* * *

**Outside...**

" GOSH! DARN IT SHIKAMARU! TAKE A PICTURE!"

" Troublesome."

" What did you just say?"

" Nothing."

" You're dead Nara!" Ino jumped on Shikamaru knocking them both off the tree.

BOOM!

* * *

**Inside...**

BOOM!

Sasuke and Sakura snapped from their daze.

_' Damn! So close!' _They both thought.

Sakura blushed as she turned towards the almost chopped tomato.

" Ummm... okay! I think we're done." Sakura informed as she finished.

" Hn." Sasuke simply replied.

" Seriously Sasuke get a bigger vocabulary, it'll take you places." Sakura smiled as she poured the egg into the pan.

"Hn."

"Hn." Sakura imitated.

" Stop."

" Stop."

" Sakura."

"Sakura."

" Annoying."

"Annoying."

Sasuke growled.

Sakura growled back.

" See how annoying it gets? Having only one vocabulary?" Sakura asked playfully.

" Hn."

" Oh, come on you don't want me to go through the whole thing again, right?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her petite hip.

Sasuke gave her the, heck no, look. She giggled again.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

" Omg! Ahhh! Fire!"

" Sakura you're so annoying." Sasuke informed as he put out the fire.

" HEY! You cant blame the whole thing on me! I mean if you didn't distract me with your ' vocabulary' maybe it wouldn't have happned." Sakura growled using the hand quotes at the word vocabulary.

" Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

" No." She crossed her arms together.

Rumble. Rumble.

Sasuke smirked, as she sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." Sakura admitted.

" Thought so, let's go out in eat."

"Do you expect me to wear this in public?" Sakura asked pointing to her basketball shorts and the black Uchiha shirt she had on.

Sasuke sighed and walked her home.

* * *

**Couple minutes later...**

" Ready?" Sasuke shouted from the other side of the door.

" Yeah, in a minute." Sakura replied.

Sakura came out in a white halter top, blue short shorts ( not too short. She's not a slut, like coughKarincough.) and some white sandals.

" Okay, ready." Sakura smiled, as she DIDNT see Sasuke drooling. Sasuke shook his thought immediately.

" Let's go."

* * *

**Walking there...**

The walk was quiet and... quiet. They kept their distance as they walked to where ever Sasuke was taking her.

" Sasuke... why are you so nice to me now?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

" What? I can't do anything with my teammate?"

" No, it's like before you were calling me weak and all, and now, you're like all happy."

" I can't be happy?"

" Yeah. You can and I am happy about it. But you arent happy alot."

" Sakura. I changed i guess. After the last 5 years, I changed."

" For the good I guess."

" Hn."

" There you go with the vocabulary again."

" Sakura, do you still feel what you felt the night I left the villiage?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"..."

" Sakura..."

" I don't know."

" You don't know?"

" I'm in between. I mean it's not like you like me like that right." Sakura laughed a bit," I'm think I should move on."

_' No, you shouldn't move on... I guess I have to say this!'_

" Sakura, I love you."

* * *

**ME: GASP! What is Sakura's response? What will Daichi do? OMG! I am almost done... couple more chapters to go... dun, dun, dun, dun!**

**Kathy: Gaby, your a butt.**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Kathy: I mean your a butt cuz you are ending it.**

**Me: Yeah, cause I wanna type up the other ideas I have. Duh. And since you're going to type your lemon I guess.**

**Kathy: Oh Yeah! People! My lemon OneShot is coming out soon. If you no likie lemon no read, okay!? Anyways I don't plan to get many reviews on it though. **

**Me: Yeah... check it out soon. **

**Kathy and Me: The 3 R's Review. Rate. And I forgot! But you should know!**


	12. Misunderstandings

**

* * *

**

Me: OMG! I LOVE THE COMMENTS OR REVIEWS! :D

**Kathy: Me too!**

**Me: Aren't you working on your lemon?**

**Kathy: Yeah! It's awesome.**

**Me: I'll read it later.**

**Kathy: Okay! peace sign **

**Me: Okay! Here goes the most annoying part of my story... I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Kathy: I wish she did! **

**Me: Awwws... thanxs! **

**Kathy and Moi: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

" Sakura, do you still feel what you felt the night I left the villiage?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"..."

" Sakura..."

" I don't know."

" You don't know?"

" I'm in between. I mean it's not like you like me like that right." Sakura laughed a bit," I'm think I should move on."

_' No, you shouldn't move on... I guess I have to say this!'_

" Sakura, I love you."

* * *

**Now...**

" Daichi?" Sakura blushed a bit. Sasuke immediately closed his mouth as soon as Daichi said those words.

" Sakura, I really do like you." Daichi expressed.

" Really?"

" Yeah."

"Daichi... what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

" Well, I now stay at a hotel." Daichi informed as coldly as Sasuke's, but then suddenly changed his tone and turned to Sakura, " Sakura, let's go get a bit."

" Urm... I was actually going to go wi-"

" She's going with me." Sasuke finished her sentence,pulling her towards him.

" No, she isn't she's going with me." Daichi grasped her arm pulling her towards himself as Sasuke held on to her.

" She said she was going with me." Sasuke tugged.

" Well, she can easlily change her mind." Daichi tugged harder.

" Ow! Stop that!" Sakura whined, but was ignored.

" Well, she already agreed to be my lunch date." Sasuke pulled.

" Well, you don't love her as much as I do!" Daichi pulled harder.

" I AM NOT THE LAST PIECE OF SUSHI!" Sakura whined again pnly to be ignored.

" How do you know that?" Sasuke retorted.

" Well, first we can list all the hints!" Daichi exclaimed.

Sasuke growled.

" Sakura's not a trophy." Daichi "used" Sasuke's saying, or what he said before the bet.

"What! Wait! Hold up. You think I'm some sorta of trophy?" Sakura stated abruptedly as she struggled herself free from Sasuke's grip, but was in Daichi's wrist.

" You think you can just toy with me Sasuke, that I am just some sort of sex doll?" Sakura accused.

" No, Sakura. I-"

" So, last night, you being nice and social was for you to get at my feelings?" Sakura stated.

" Sakura, I wasn't using you. Why dont you trust me?" Sasuke asked.

" Why should I trust you? Bringing a girl here when you knew I still liked you. Leaving me on a bench. and betraying the village. Isn't that enough for one person not to believe in someone?"

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth, Sakura stated clearly," I HATE YOU!" Before running off with Daichi, leaving him there.

* * *

**With Sakura...**

Daichi and Sakura entered a resturant and took a seat.

" Umm... some sushi for the lady and some onigri for me." Daichi ordered, before he turned to look at Sakura. Soon, their food arrived.

" Sakura, you aren't hungry?" Daichi asked, as Sakura played with the items on her food.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"SAKURA!"

" Oh. Huh? Did you say something?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Sakura glanced at her food.

" Oh, sorry, Daichi. I'm not really hungry." Sakura apoligized.

" No it's okay, go home. I'll be fine."

Sakura smiled abit," Thanks Daichi you're the best."

" I know. I know."

Sakura giggled at his cockiness. Daichi sighed.

" Sakura, do you like me?"

The question took Sakura off guard a bit.

" Daichi, I'm going to make this as calm and nice as possible, I only knew you for like 3 days, there's no way I could love you in that many days." Sakura stated calmly.

" Love at First Sight?"

" Ummm... Daichi... I like you, yeah. But as a friend." Sakura comforted him.

" I'll make you love me..." Daichi mumbled after she left.

Daichi temper raised as he got rejected by what was suppose to be his.

" You wait and see Sasuke, I'll get her later." Daichi commented evilly before paying, then leaving,to where ever.

* * *

**Sakura...**

Sakura quickly walked home, trying not to think about what happened with Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

_" Sakura's not a trophy." Daichi "used" Sasuke's saying, or what he said before the bet._

_"What! Wait! Hold up. You think I'm some sorta of trophy?" Sakura stated abruptedly as she struggled herself free from Sasuke's grip, but was in Daichi's wrist._

_End of Flashback..._

Sakura felt the stinging tear weld up in her eyes as she marched home.

_' I guess he never liked me ...' _

* * *

**Kathy: OMG! SO GOOD! LOVE IT!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Kathy: Update soon!**

**Me: I will.**

**Kathy: YAY!**

**ME: I WANNA THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME THIS FAR! :D**

**Kathy: Me too! Helping my little cousin! love you all! :D**

**Kathy and Me: We love you guys! Review, Rate, umm... I TOTALLY 4got AGAIN! :( BUT THE 3 R's! YAY!**


	13. AN: OMG! I AM SAD!

**Me: Lalala! OMG! I LOVE ASIAN DRAMAS! THEY ARE SOOO GOOD! :D**

**Kathy: I know... Me too I can't live without them.**

**Me: Kathy, someone like blackmailed me T.T**

**Kathy: OMG! What happened?**

**Me: She/he said I was a loser as a writer and then she will make all my other kewl, awesome reviewers turn on me. T.T**

**Kathy: Grrrrrr! Your stories are awesome! Plus these are loyal reviewers/fans they wont turn on you!**

**Me: Okay... but the only reason I made Sakura like that because like I wanna end this soon and without any drama it would suck!**

**Kathy: Yeah! Exactly.**

**Me: I know Sakura's smarter then that but... ummm... if a guy betrays you and like leaves you on a bench. Would you trust the person?**

**Kathy: No.**

**Me: Sighs... Oh well Imma just like make this a good one! HEY! Plus if you don't like this story dont read it! Okay? You don't gotta all go blackmail me saying that I suck and all! You know if you can produce a better story why dont you? BLACKMAILING IS ILLEGAL! I CAN LOOK IT UP! So shut the heck up! okay, who ever wrote that stupid review. **

**Please just don't frickin do that, it's not right, and why ruin a story like that... sighs... there's no point of destroying my story when I didn't do anything wrong but write a story, so people can enjoy. Again, if you don't like it, DONT READ IT! That's what I wanna say.**

**Kathy: That's one person...**

**Me: I need help...**

**Kathy: LET'S GO SHOPPING! That always gets you happy.**

**Me: I'm broke. T.T**

**Kathy: I'll pay.**

**Me: YAY! But anyways please don't flame... DONT READ IF YOU NO LIKEY! I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS! Oh and I will probably update ASAP! **


	14. Missions of the Matchmakers!

**

* * *

**

Me: Sorry about the other A/N. I just had to get it off my chest.

**Kathy: That's fine! :D**

**Me: i bought myself a bunch of clothes to make myself feel better. **

**Kathy: YEAH! I PAID! But I'm kewl with it.**

**Me: Thanks. Now I will try to make this chapter as good as possible.**

**Kathy: Right! Right! Gaby doesn't own Naruto, and IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY DONT READ IT! THIS GIRL LIKE PRACTICALLY SPENT EVERY CENT ON MY CREDIT CARD!****Me and Kathy: Here's the story!**

* * *

Sasuke glared at the floor.

" Sasuke, don't give up... she doesnt even like Daichi like that!" Naruto explained.

"..."

" Sasuke... just come on! Don't be like that." Neji patted the Uchiha's back softly.

"_..."_

" This is troublesome... Your cousin came and ruin it all. If this didn't happen, you would probably having Uchiha babies running around." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke stated as he left home.

" Urgh! Ino's not going to like this." Shikamaru sighed.

" Hinata-chan's not going to like this." Naruto whined.

" I'm dead." Neji rolled his eyes.

* * *

" SAKURA! DONT YOU THINK THIS IS KINDA STUPID!" Ino exclaimed.

"..."

" Yeah, Sakura, I mean you should have let Sasuke explained." Tenten informed.

" Oh man! I didn't even let him explain! I must suck!" Sakura screamed.

" Sakura-chan, Sasuke may not say much, but I know he was going to explain." Hinata commented.

" Urgh! I am stupid! Once, I heard Daichi say, ' Sakura's not a trophy.' I jumped to conclusions, and... and... I got no where."

" Ummm... I think you need to apoligize." Hinata informed.

" No way. He probably hates me by now." Sakura sighed.

" Oh well, suit yourself." Ino, Hinata, and Tenten said, before leaving.

_' Gosh! They are so stubborn! I swear!' _Ino thought.

The three girls walked towards the boys.

" How did it go?" Shikamaru asked.

" Terrible." Ino sighed.

" Sakura is so stubborn." Tenten exclaimed.

" Same with the Uchiha." Neji said simply.

" I KNOW! I KNOW ONE PERSON THAT CAN HELP!" Naruto jumped.

" Where's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear causing her to smile.

" Okay! Let's go!" Everyone looked at her as she lead the way with Naruto.

" Come on!" Naruto shouted as he walked right along with Hinata.

They group finally caught on and ran after them.

* * *

" So, you have come to me?" A voice cackled in the background.

" Granny Tsunade, you made us wait 5 minutes for this?" Naruto asked.

" Yes. Now what is your problem?"

" Well, Sasuke and Sakura are suppose to love each other, but they don't!" Hinata explained.

" Yeah, they do love each other but they're so stuborn they won't talk to each other." Tenten corrected.

" That's their problem." Tsunade simply replied.

" Tsunade, Sakura is like a daugther to you." Neji informed.

" That's right." Shikamaru agreed.

" DO YOU WANT SAKURA TO DIE, WITHOUT THE UCHIHA! ARE YOU BLIND THEY'RE SOULMATES! AND THEY CAN'T SEE THE LOVE IN FRONT OF THEM!" Ino practically cried.

" Good, point. I knew that Uchiha loved her." Tsunade smiled.

" So you'll help us?" The group asked.

" Ummmm... OF COURSE!" Tsunade answered, smilng her head off.

" Okay, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. Tsunade secretly whispered throughout the group.

" You think i'll work?" Hinata asked.

" Of course! I know it will!" Tsunade and Ino unisioned.

" Tomorrow. The mission starts!" Ino squealed.

* * *

**Me: I wanna hurry this up! **

**Kathy: -sighs- it's good. **

**Me: What if the person doesn't like it.**

**Kathy: You think too much.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. Anyways! THE 3 R's! Review and Rate, and... ummm... the other R! NO FLAMES! OMG! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DONT READ IT! I SAID THIS IN THE OTHER A/N!**


	15. Are you serious?

**Me: Lalala! Thanxs for reviewing! :D**

**Kathy: Yeah! Thanxs! Now Gaby doesn't have to stop writing this story :D**

**Me: YEAH! **

**Kathy: Gaby doesn't own Naruto. Even though she wish she did. Me too. sighs **

**Me and Kathy: Anyways here's the STORY!**

* * *

" WHAT!? Are you like kidding me?" Sakura exclaimed.

" Yes. Sakura."

" Why can't someone else do it?" Sasuke asked.

" Because they're busy." Tsunade answered.

" Ino?"

"Flower shop."

" Naruto?"

" Training."

" Wait, a sec. I need to train too!" Sakura informed.

" Sakura, you haven't had a mission ever since that time with Gaara."

Sakura sighed," Fine."

Sasuke nodded.

' Maybe I can at least, apologize while this mission.' Sakura thought.

" Leaving tomorrow at sunrise to Sand." Tsunade commanded.

" Hai." The two ninja replied before leaving the room.

"See you tomorrow I guess." Sakura told Sasuke, before leaving her own way.

Sasuke sighed and also went his own way.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the Leaf village…**

" Perfect. They'll be leaving tomorrow." A voice cackled.

* * *

**With the gang…**

" Okay! I just overheard that Sasuke and Sakura accepted the mission!" Ino came running towards them.

" I hope they get together." Hinata sighed.

" They will Sakura will eventually die of guilt and spill." Naruto informed.

" Totally." Ino agreed.

" Now we'll go see what Sakura's doing!" Tenten jumped.

" Same with Sasuke." Neji said, before hugging her.

Mouths hanging out, before the couple separated, and went their separated was.

* * *

**With girls…**

" What was that?" Ino asked.

" Oh, me and Neji got together…" Tenten blushed a bit.

" Ummm… when did you plan to tell us?" Hinata asked.

" We got together yesterday, after discussing the mission with Tsuande."

" Humph, I want details once we get to Sakura's house otherwise you're dead!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

**Sakura...**

Knock

Knock

Knock

Sakura grunted as she walked towards the door, only to get toppled by it.

" INO-PIG! YOU Frickin b-"

" Hey! I totally knocked 3 times." Ino shrugged as she walked into the house.

" I tried to stop her." Tenten commented walking into the house.

" Gomen, Sakura-chan." Hinata apoligized as she helped her up.

" Thank you, Hinata." Sakura smiled, as she settled and glared at the other 2 girls, who simply looked innocent.

" Sakura! Did you know Tenten is going out with Neji?" Ino finally broke the silence.

" What! No way! Details!" Sakura squealed running towards the bun headed girl.

" Okay, Okay." Tenten sighed.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_" Hey, Tenten." Neji called._

_" Yeah, Neji." Tenten blushed._

_" After the meeting, can you meet me at our training grounds?" Neji asked._

_" Ummm... sure, Neji-kun." Tenten blushed before stepping into the Hokage's tower. _

**_After the meeting..._**

_Tenten finally walked towards the place Neji told her to go, to only find Neji training. _

_" Hi, Neji-kun." Tenten greeted as she walked towards him._

_" Tenten, I'm just going to say this."_

_" Say what? Neji you can tell me anything." _

_" Tenten I like you." Tenten blushed._

_" Really Neji, cause I like you,too." That's all it took for the Hyuga to place his lips on hers. Tenten broke the kiss, " So does this mean we're together?"_

_" I guess so." Neji replied before dashing into the trees._

All the girls sighed.

" Awww, Tenten that was so romantic!" Ino squealed, " I wish Shikamaru would do that!"

" Yeah, same with Naruto." Hinata hoped.

" Same with Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

" You'll get there, Sakura. Don't worry." Ino comforted.

" Yeah! Totally, you really don't know how much he likes you." Tenten blab, only to recieve a nudge to the rib from Ino.

" What did you say, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

" Oh, wow look at the time. Oh bye Sakura! Have a great time on your mission!" The girls sped out leaving Sakura with a broken door to fix.

" How do they know I have a mission?" Sakura thought out loud, before fixing her door.

* * *

**Boys...**

" Whoa! Who would ever guess you and Tenten would be together." Naruto commented as he sucked the life out of his soda.

" When are you guys going to have the guts to ask your girls?" Neji asked.

* * *

**Sakura...**

Knock

Knock

Knock

" Grrr. Ino if you crash my door again, I swear..." Sakura growled before answering the door.

_' Daichi.'_

" Hi Daichi!"

Daichi stepped into her house, throwing her agianst the couch.

" D-Daichi! What are you doing? Stop!"

* * *

**Kathy: Oh snap! What did Daichi do?**

**Me: Wait and See next chapter...**

**Kathy: I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!**

**Me: -sheepishly smiles- sorry. Adds more tension to the story! :D**

**Kathy: Anywho... whatever**

**Me: Oh plus! Does anyone want a lemon in this story? I mean I really don't care. I just saw someone like suggest it on their review.**

**Kathy: I don't care either. Yes or No?**

**Me: The 3 R's! Man! I forgot but you know them! :D **

**Kathy: I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	16. Can the drama get worst?

**

* * *

**

Me: OMG! Love the feedback! Sorry for the cliffty :(

**Kathy: YEAH! You better be sorry. **

**Me: Grrrrr... Shut up Kathy!**

**Kathy: Whatever! We don't know if we should add a LEMON or not.**

**Me: True. True. Ummm... People please answer the question!**

**Kathy and Me: OKAY! TIME FOR THE STORY! Woohoo! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

_**Last Chapter...**_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_" Grrr. Ino if you crash my door again, I swear..." Sakura growled before answering the door._

_' Daichi.'_

_" Hi Daichi!"_

_Daichi stepped into her house, throwing her agianst the couch._

_" D-Daichi! What are you doing? Stop!"_

* * *

**Now! **

" Teme! Teme! Teme! I'm going to confess to Hinata today! I am so nervous!" Naruto panicked, " What should I do?"

" Why would you ask me?" Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

" Oh, right, why am I going to ask you?" Naruto concluded, " You have no experience." Naruto mocked.

" You shouldn't be talking, Dobe." Sasuke stated clearly.

" Humph. Whatever! When are you going to say something to Sakura?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

" I don't know." Sasuke sighed.

" Dude, you better... well I am going to go find Hinata." Naruto waved bye as he went his own path, leaving Sasuke there.

* * *

**Sakura...**

Sakura struggled as she tried to get out of Daichi's grip.

" Daichi let go!" She demanded as she moved.

" Sakura, I know you want this as much as I do." He growled as he pushed her harder into the couch, before attacking her lips. Tears shedded down her face as she struggled.

" Aah! Daichi!" Sakura used her inhuman and pushed him sending him crashing through the door.

" D-Daichi..." She stuttered as tears strutted down her face.

" Sakura, I love you."

" Shut up! Shut up! I hate you, Daichi Uchiha! I hate you!" She screamed as quickly threw a vase ( it was on the table,) at his head.

Crash.

Silence.

Drip

Drip.

Blood trickled down his face.

" Sakura Haruno, you'll pay for this! Understand pay!" Daichi threatened as she ran past him.

_' How could I have trusted him? Where should I go?' _She thought as tears ran down her face.

* * *

**Naruto...**

Naruto walked around the village looking for the only violet haired kunochi.

Finally, he found her near a waterfall.

" Oi, Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" He called.

" O-oh, Hi Naruto-kun." She replied.

" Whatcha doing?"

"Ummm... just relaxing." She smiled in reply.

"Oh. Cool."

" Yeah, this is sorta me and the girl's place to just get away from the village if we ever feel scared or stressed." Hinata explained as she inhaled some of the fresh air. For a minute or two, Naruto tried to get use to the nature's beauty.

" This is nice." He smiled.

" Yeah. It is, why were you looking for me?" Hinata asked.

" Oh, I,I, I need to confess something to you Hinata." Naruto looked into her eyes as he grasped her hands into his.

_' Is he doing what I think he's doing?' _Hinata blushed.

" Hinata, will you-"

_' Oh no! He's going to ask me! What if I dont react right. I think I'm going to faint.'_

" be my girlfriend?" He finished.

BOOM!

" Hinata-chan!" Naruto rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style carrying her back to her house. Eventually she gained consciousness on the way there.

" N-Naruto-kun?"

" Hinata-chan! You're okay!" Naruto jumped in joy with Hinata in his arms.

" Yeah, I'm sorry."

" Hinata-chan, if you don't want to be... you know, together, we don-"

" Naruto, I want to be together."

" Really?"

" Yeah, really?"

" So since were together we can do this." Naruto quickly connected his mouth with his.

" Urm!" A serious tone from behind caused them to seperate.

" H-hi Neji, what's up? You know I was just about to leave. Bye. Hinata." Naruto quickly pecked her lips again before running off with Neji trailing right behind.

_' He, He kissed me.' _Hinata touched her lip before squealing and walking into the house.

" Oi! NEJI! OW!" A scream was heard from afar.

* * *

**Sasuke...**

Sasuke walked into his apartment and walked to his room, changing into sweats, leaving his shirt off.

_' Sakura, I will have the courage to love you.'_

* * *

**Someplace else...**

Sakura ran as far as her legs could take her, until she collapsed in her destination.

_' What I want turned into my greatest fear.'_

* * *

**Me: Okay! Done! **

**Kathy: Come on! Where did is she?**

**Me: Next Chappie!**

**Kathy: Gosh you butt! I hate that! **

**Me: Sorry, for the cliffy in the last chapter.**

**Kathy: Awwwwwwws... butthead! :P**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Kathy: Gosh.**

**Me: Anyways, I remembered the 3 R's! I am happy for myself. Read, Rate, Review! :D NO Flames! They will be ignored or deleted or anything else I could do to them! **


	17. Nightmares

**Me: Back! I AM BACK! :D**

**Kathy:ME TOO! :D**

**Me: No one cares about you Kathy.**

**Kathy: Grrrrrrrrrrr! **

**Me: LOLs! jk!**

**Kathy: It better be... anyways, Gaby DOESNT OWN NARUTO!**

**Me: I WISH I DID! Waaaa! T.T**

* * *

**Morning...**

Trickle.

"Huh?" Sakura woke up totally confused as she found herself near the waterfall ( where Hinata was.) She sat up and wiped the wet substance off her face ( it was water from the waterfall.) Remancing from the other night.

_flashback..._

_Sakura struggled as she tried to get out of Daichi's grip._

_" Daichi let go!" She demanded as she moved._

_" Sakura, I know you want this as much as I do." He growled as he pushed her harder into the couch, before attacking her lips. Tears shedded down her face as she struggled._

_end of flashback..._

_' He stole my first kiss.' _Sakura sobbed a bit. Then stood up and walked towards village before sunrise.

As she headed towards the village.

* * *

**Sunrise…**

Sakura walked to the front of the village gates, quieter than usual, meeting up with Sasuke.

" Ready?" he asked.

She just simply nodded in reply. He took the lead and walked ahead as she trailed behind.

' Why is she so quiet today?' He wondered but shrugged it off.

Silence…

Cricket.

Cricket. ( A/N:lols!)

The day went by fast as they walked in silence for miles to the sand village.

' Gawd. How long is she going to be quiet?'

Sasuke glanced into her eyes.

It was down probably during the whole entire day, but he got a glance.

There was panic and fear in her eyes.

'Something is bothering her.'

" Let's settle here." She mumbled coldly.

He simply nodded and dropped his items on the floor.

She set up the tents as he set up the fire and other outside stuff.

' Dang I forgot a tent.' She stated as she looked through her stuff.

' You will pay for this!' The words went through her head as she froze.

' What does he mean by that?' Sakura quickly got up and walked back to where Sasuke was settled.

" Rest and wake up before dawn." He stated.

Sakura's eyes went towards the floor as she nodded slowly.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head.

" Seriously, Sakura you are not yourself. What's wrong?" he asked demandingly.

" You have no concern in my business." She stated coldly before sitting on a log that was set in front of the fire.

Sasuke looked around and found only his tent up.

" You can sleep in it." He offered, more like commanded though.

She shook her head.

Drip.

Drop.

" Oh KAMI! WHY ME!" She yelled as she sighed in defeat.

He smirked as she walked towards him.

The rain poured harder as they both walked in.

She sat on the far side of the tent as he sat at the other far side.

Laying down Sakura found herself remembering about the night before, but only caused shivers to run down her spine.

' Maybe I should apologize.' She thought.

" Sasuke…" She whispered.

Nothing.

" Sasuke?" She tried again.

Same response…

' Maybe he's sleeping…' She shrugged as she laid back down, settling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Later that night…**

" Daichi…" Sakura mumbled as she turned in her sleep, causing Sasuke to wake up.

" Sakura?" Sasuke groaned as he sat up.

* * *

**Sakura's dream in her POV…**

The doors closed as the darkness swept over me.

"Hello?" I questioned as I walked around the dark room.

" Sa-ku-ra." A familiar voice called, sending shivers up and down my back.

" What do you want?" I questioned harshly.

" You know what I want…" He hissed as he pounced on me, attacking every piece of skin exposed.

" Stop…" I cried as he continued.

**End of POV and Dream…**

* * *

" Stop!" Sakura immediately woke up covered in sweat and tears to a very confused Sasuke.

Sakura curled up her legs, trying to muffle up her cries.

' Great I look pathetic.'

" Sakura… what's wrong?" Sasuke asked demandingly.

She cried in response.

" Sakura, what happening?" He asked.

" Sasuke… I'm going to die." Sakura cried on his shoulder as he hugged her to his chest.

**Me: Okay! Next chapter is going to have a bunch of fluffyness! :D**

**Kathy: SasuSaku? **

**Me: No. KarinSasu.**

**Kathy: I hate when you be all sarcastic with me! You act like I am stupid.**

**Me: I wonder why. --**

**Kathy: :P**

**Me: Anyways! Read, Rate, and Review! Love the reviews! LOVE THEM! Thanks for them too! :D **

**Flames will be ignored. So don't even try or else!**


	18. Comfort and Screw up

**Me: I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Kathy: ME TOO! :D**

**Me: Now I promised a fluffy chapter! :D**

**Kathy: Yeah, well you see Gaby is not sure how fluffy is fluffy. **

**ME: I think this is moderate fluff chapter okay.**

**Kathy: I think it's really sweet!**

**Me: Really?**

**Kathy: YEAH!**

**Me: Okay! Here's the story!**

* * *

**Last Chapter….**

" Stop!" Sakura immediately woke up covered in sweat and tears to a very confused Sasuke.

Sakura curled up her legs, trying to muffle up her cries.

' Great I look pathetic.'

" Sakura… what's wrong?" Sasuke asked demandingly.

She cried in response.

" Sakura, what happening?" He asked.

" Sasuke… I'm going to die." Sakura cried on his shoulder as he hugged her to his chest.

* * *

**This Chapter…**

" Sakura… nothing's going to hurt you." Sasuke assured. Sakura shivered from the anxiety that took over her.

Sasuke pulled her towards him as she rested against his chest, muffling her cries.

Sasuke was dead right confused. He didn't know what to do.

" What happened Sakura? Just tell me?" He pulled her by the shoulders so she was off his chest and facing him.

She shook her head and fell to her knees.

" Sakura…" he mumbled.

She cried harder thinking of the outcome.

He pulled her to his chest again, hugging her body close to his, feeling the warmth that overtook his body.

He could feel her breathing regulate and started to calm her sobbing to a minimum.

Silence took the night as the soon to be couple lay reassuringly in each other's arms.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep as Sakura stayed awake thinking.

' His breathing, so calm. His warmth, so cozy.' She smiled as she turned and looked at him.

Her fingers went through his hair as soft as possible. Trying carefully not to awake the Uchiha.

' My biggest fear was to fall in love with you again, but it's coming true.' She sighed, a happy sigh.

" Sakura,"He said, with his eyes still closed.

" Sasuke…" She gasped as he whipped her hand away from his hair.

" Gomen." She apologized.

"Hn. It's twelve in the morning. What are you doing still up?" He asked after he glanced at his watch beside his pillow.

" Thinking…" She replied getting up, "I need some water." She left without another word and head towards the river.

' I looked so pathetic.' She thought, shaking that thought away.

She bent down by the river and looked at her reflection. She sighed thinking about the time Sasuke left her on the bench.

" Shaw( THIS IS ONE OF MY NEW WORDS! :D! IT MEANS LIKE Whatever. Lols!) Like Sasuke likes me." Sakura sighed, dipping her fingers into the water swaying them back and forth.

Thoughts took over her as usual and walked back to camp, unaware of who was watching her.

"Sasuke, I'm back." She called, when she stepped onto campground to get thumped on the wall.

" Sasuke," She gasped. He smirked.

" Who said I didn't like you?" He asked.

" Um, you, and, huh? YOU HEARD THAT!" Sakura exclaimed after babbling.

He smirked.

Suddenly, her mood drastically changed to angry.

"WHY! WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" She yelled.

"If someone were to hurt you, who would protect you?" He asked.

" For your information, I am strong now, and not the little girl you once knew." She said in a matter of fact way.

" Doubt it."

" Excuse you! But you lost to me in a sparring match."

" Sakura, I let you win, you wouldn't think that I went to Orchimaru and get that strong for you to beat me." He laughed.

"Oh." Her facial expression changed into an emotionless mood. The subject of him leaving was too much.

" Oh. I'm going to sleep now." She hid her emotions once more before walking into the tent.

_' Damn, I screwed up again.' _He sighed.

" Sakura, wait."

" Wha-"

* * *

**KATHY: ANOTHER CLIFFTY!**

**Me: yeah... sorry... dramatic effect.**

**Kathy: Screw dramatic effect what happens!**

**Me: IDK! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! LOLs! **

**Kathy: Sigh...**

**Me: Well The 3 R's! Review, Read, RATE! :D**

**KAthy and Moi! Also happy almost Halloween!**

**Kathy: and Gaby will update way sooner then this time! :D**

**Me: Hey! I have school and stuff! _ I will update ASAP! Though! :D**


	19. GASPS!

**

* * *

**

Me: Sorry for the cliffty. :D

Kathy: Dramatic effect... we know.

Me: Good you understand! :D

Kathy: sighs

Me: Okay so I dont own Naruto... sniff...sniff

Kathy: GET ON WITH THE STORY I WANNA READ IT! :D

**Me: *moves a step away from Kathy* Okay gosh! Don't rush the author!**

* * *

**_Last Chapter..._**

_"Oh." Her facial expression changed into an emotionless mood. The subject of him leaving was too much._

_" Oh. I'm going to sleep now." She hid her emotions once more before walking into the tent._

_' Damn, I screwed up again.' He sighed._

_" Sakura, wait."_

_" Wha-"_

* * *

**This Chapter…**

She was cut off by sudden force.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as she was sent crashing through a few trees. She let out a low groan of pain.

Sasuke ran and helped her up.

' Darn, I was caught off guard.' She inwardly stated as she wiped the few drops of blood that trickled down the side of her mouth.

An evil laugh filled the atmosphere.

"Who's there?" Sasuke questioned demandingly as he helped Sakura up.

A kunai flew past him, striking a nearby tree.

Sasuke quickly reacted and gripped his katana, shielding over Sakura.

" Daichi." Sasuke spat, letting the word spill out like venom.

" Heh. My Sasuke… guarding your little girlfriend I see." Daichi laughed and revealed himself.

Sakura got up.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Sakura charged at him, hitting him in the gut, sending him about a mile back.

He evilly laughed as she tried to move. She tried getting out, but it wasn't any help.

"What did you do?" Sakura struggled.

He laughed as he turned and faced Sasuke.

"Guess this girl is the one." Daichi threw several kunai at Sasuke, which he easily dodged.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked in horror.

'She finally added -kun to my name.' Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, this is the man you love?" Daichi questioned as he clenched her collar.

Her breath caught her as she felt his breath on her neck.

Sasuke quickly headed towards her.

"Now, Sasuke you can't be the hero in everything." Daichi said as he took a kunai to her neck.

"Kabuto would love her power, being Tsunade's apprentice and all." He informed as he gently pressed the kunai to her neck.

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked as she turned her head.

" These gullible Kohona ninjas. Yes, Kabuto, since a certain someone killed Orichimaru," He emphasized the 'someone' part, "Now you have two choices, the village or this certain pink headed kunouchi."

Sasuke glared at him as he pulled out a little trigger, "See I haven't been wasting my time at Kohona."

" Now, wouldn't that be delightful, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Daichi whispered into her ear.

"How could you?" She glared, then glance back at Sasuke, " Sasuke go."

" Sakura I'm not going without you!" Sasuke retorted.

" Sasuke for the village! Please!" She commanded, as tears welled up in her eyes.

" Sakura…" He whispered.

" You know there's no use to kill you, I rather kill my own cousin." Daichi concluded as she let Sakura loose, sending a little signal to an unknown ninja. Who sent a single kunai straight to Sasuke!

" Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

A pain of agony was heard as " some one" got hit.

Oh no!

" Sa-"

**Me: Another Cliffy! **

**Kathy: cough- cough! BUTT**

**ME: :P**

**Kathy: You're lucky I'm sick!**

**READ! RATE! AND REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ! * Puppy dog face* T_T**


	20. Im sorry

**Me: Sorry for the wait...**

**Kathy: That's okay. :D **

**Me: This is a sorta sad and lonely but loving chapter. lol.**

**Kathy: Oh YAY! Plus Gaby doesn't own Naruto! :D **

**Me: HERE'S THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**This Chapter…**

Bam.

" S-Sakura…" Sasuke stuttered as her body fell in front of him. The kunai sticking out of her stomach was pouring blood out.

" S-Sasuke, I l-love you." She stuttered before going unconscious, falling onto the floor.

" Humph. One down, one to go." Daichi spun a kunai around his finger before sending it to him.

Sasuke quickly deflected the kunai with his katana before it even headed his way. Daichi skipped back sending about 50 weapons at him, before he finished him with his kunai.

' Sakura…' he thought as he quickly went back to where Sakura was checking for a pulse.

He found a weak one, but then he sprinted off towards Kohona which was about 40 miles away.

He sprinted fast, faster than lighting itself.

**15 minutes later…**

He finally arrived to the front entrance to be greeted by Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! WHAT HAPPENED?" he jumped as he saw Sakura.

" Move." Sasuke stated coldly as he sprinted to the Hokage's tower.

**Once there…**

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tsunade questioned as Sasuke showed Sakura to her.

" Long story. Hurry and take her. She still has a weak pulse." Sasuke stated clearly.

Tsunade nodded her head as she understood what he said.

"Sakura… please stay with me." Sasuke mumbled as Sakura was put into a hospital bed. Tsuande heard and smirked at his worried face.

"Uchiha. You have to leave while we work on her." A nurse reported. Sasuke nodded hesitantly as he saw Sakura's body being crowded by tons of doctors. The nurse bowed before going into the doors. Sasuke paced around the hospital hallway to be found by the whole group.

"Sasuke! What happened?" Ino asked as worried looks was placed on everyone's face.

" Daichi." Sasuke spat.  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THAT DUDE WAS UP TO NO GOOD! RIGHT SHIKAMARU?" Ino asked as she ranted.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hinata asked as Naruto hugged her from behind for comfort.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

Couple minutes passed and Tsunade opened the door, causing everyone to jump up and run to her.

" What happened? Is she okay?" Sasuke asked in great concern. Tsunade sighed.  
" She's not capable of going out. Her chakara is really low, she needs rest. Unfortunately, she under a coma, she can be asleep for at least for days, weeks, or even years. The concussion from the kunai was hard, and could have taken out anyone. Also the kunai was implied with venom at the tip. It hit her directly in the gut, sending the venom throughout her body, but she'll make it. You can go visit her." Tsunade said before stepping aside as everyone ran into the room.

Sasuke stepped into the room to find Sakura attached to many wires and tubes. Her face was pale white as ever, her breathing was uneven, and her emerald orbs were closed by the shutters of her eyelids.

The girls burst into tears as the boys comforted them with a sad expression on their face.

" S-sakura." The girls cried as they fell by their unconscious friend.

Sasuke fell by her side as well with a sad facial expression.

For a couple of hours the girls fell asleep at Sakura's side.

" Sasuke, we're leaving." Neji said as he picked Tenten up bridal style. Sasuke nodded.

" Hope she wakes up soon." Shikamaru said as he held Ino.

" Sasuke… she'll be okay." Sasuke didn't look up from Sakura as Naruto comforted and left with Hinata.

" S-Sakura…I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered as if she could hear him, but she just stood emotionless the whole time. He held her hand grasping it like life depended on it. He never left her side.

* * *

**Kathy: Is Sakura ever going to wake up?**

**Me: Can't tell...**

**Kathy: Sigh **

**Me: Anyways! Remember the threw R's! Especially Review!**

**Kathy: Yeah! Gaby's almost to 100! :D let's make it there! So pressy that review button and GO! GO! GO! **

**Me: Ummm... Good spirt! But yeah! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D lols! **


	21. Awaken and Realizations

* * *

Me: Awwwws! Im soo sorry i had to keep people waiting!

**Kathy: Yeah you better be! ^__^**

**Me: I HAD TO DO SCHOOL WORK! GEEZ!**

**Kathy: Whatever... :P**

**Me: Ahhh! Anywho twilight came out yesterday and im watching it tomorrow. * SQUEALS EXCITEDLY***

**Kathy: OH REALLY! CAN I COME!?!**

**Me: No**

**KAthy: Why not? **

**Me: Cuz you lame! lol jk.**

**Kathy: *pouts* whatever on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**This Chapter...**

Once everyone left he sat there looking at her lifeless body. Her face, so peaceful as if she were in another world.

He made her go through so much. Tears, heartbreak, and many emotions. The only reason he brought Karin to the village, was only because he didn't know if she still loved him. He didn't want to look stupid in front of her if she did have someone else. Now, he knows a mistake.

He knows now that leaving the village was a mistake. He knows. He knows that rejecting her in the past wasn't the answer. He knows that everything he was hurtful. Now the love of his life was practically dying in front of him.

He knew she would do anything for him. ANYTHING. Sasuke wanted to love her, to start a family, to live together forever. He wanted to be with her, with her gone life will have no meaning. He already accomplished one goal, what about his other one? Who will take her place.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized for the second time. His love of his life stayed lifeless, she looked dead. His fingers lightly brushed the hair off her face as he gently placed his lips over her now normal sized forehead.

He felt the stinging wetness running down his eyes.

'Tears?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke hasn't ever cried ever since his parents got murdered and everyone that was close to him, and now he is losing the closest thing to magic, his love.

Tear trickled down his face as he stared at Sakura.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

**Outside the Hospital room…**

" Anko, did you get the pills?" Tsunade asked. Anko nodded.

Tsunade twisted the door open to only see Sasuke staying by Sakura's side. She smiled at the scene before stepping into the room.

"Sakura's not up yet?" Tsunade smiled.

Sasuke stayed emotionless. Sakura came around to Sakura's other side and started checking her blood pressure, sugar, and her chakra level.

"Sasuke, she'll be okay." She assured as she looked at his face, that said worried in black marker.

Sasuke wiped some tears in his way.

"She must mean the world to you." Tsunade smiled. Sasuke nodded.

" She something special… take care of her." With that Tsunade left the room leaving Sasuke to care for her.

Couple hours later it was getting darker. It felt so familar to Sasuke...

_' It feels so dark, and cold, like the time i left the village.'_

That thought... that thought... it was...horrible. Something he would regret forever. That was the night she spilt her true feelings for him and he rejected her. It's not that he wanted to, but he had too... he doesn't know why but he had too.

**In someone's head (hint*hint*)**

_The dark arome filled the night sky as departure was going to take._

_" SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! DONT LEAVE ME!"_

_"hn."_

_" DONT LEAVE ME!" She pleaded even more, " SASUKE"_

* * *

Sweat trickled down her face. Her breathing quickened. Slight twitching.

" S..Sakura?" Sasuke stared worried. Her breathes quickened faster as she sweated faster.

Sasuke quickly hit the emergency button on the wall and ran into the hospital hallway trying to find the closest doctor or nurse.

Doctors ran into the room as Sasuke followed only to be stopped by a nurse.

"Please you have to wait outside, -san."

The look of worried spread upo his face as he calmfully nodded and took a seat down.

" This is all my fault!" Sasuke yelled frustratedly as he lunged a powerful punch into the wall.

**Couple minutes later...**

"Sasuke!Sasuke!Calm down!" Tsunade said as she walked out of the room a couple minutes later, " She's alright! Her blood pressure rose that's it!"

" Still it's my fault she's in this condition." Sasuke informed.

" No, it isn't. You didn't tell her to jump infront of the kunai. She did it herself, cause she... loves you." She explained, " She's awake now. You can go see her."

Sasuke nodded but a bit dazed.

" She loves me?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade turned to face him," Yes. She does. She said your name in her sleep awhile ago."

Sasuke "hn." But deep inside he wanted to scream his love for Sakura.

**In the room...**

Open

Close

Sakura was sitting on her bed. No emotions passed her face. She looked at him and back at the floor.

" If you 're here to tell me i look pathetic, weak, or annoying. I don't want you here." Sakura said coldly.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

"Why'd you jump in front of the kunai?" He asked.

"I don't know." She lied.

He glared.

"You should know." Sakura added coldly.

" Are you ashamed that you like me?" He asked, " Do you regret it?"

She sigh, a long deep sigh," Why does it have to concern you?"

"Sakura."

" Yes. I regret it! I been crushing on you since...forever, and I never won your heart. It only earned me pain. Heartbreak. After all these years of crushing I would win your heart, Sasuke?"

He stayed silent.

" Yeah. That's what I thought. Never had, never will." She finished, only to be grabbed forcefully into a passionate kiss.

A couple minutes later, they gasped for air.

" What was that for you don't even like me!" Sakura yelled.

"I never said I didn't." He smirked as he laid back against a chair."

" Jerk!" She growled only to earn a wider smirk.

She pulled the covers over her head and later dozed off to sleep.

" You wouldnt know how much I actually LOVE you, Sa-ku-ra." He gently pulled some of the covers off to show her beautiful face. He gently placed his lips on her forehead.

* * *

**Me: How was it? I tried to put some fluffiness in the story...**

**Kathy: AWESOME! WHOA! LOVED IT!**

**Me: Really?**

**Kathy: DUH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Me: I'll update ASAP! But I am packed.**

**Kathy: Oh yeah you have a tennis tournment and 2nd degree black belt testing. -sighs- now I have to wait longer.**

**Me: Not really I'll be doing alot of story things during Thanksgiving break!:D **

**Kathy:YAY! Okay people... Read. Review. Rate!**

**Me: Totally! SO CLOSE TO 100! :D And by the way... lemon or no? I am probably about 3 more chapters for if you want lemon and 2 if you don't. So just say cuz i got some like request for a lemon, at least like 10 request then i might... oh maybe I might just post a poll! Well do both :D Next chapters are going to be cute and sweet and fluffy okay. **


	22. Hot Springs and Confussions exposed

**

* * *

**

Kathy: * Poke* Poke* Poke*

**Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?! :-( **

**Kathy: HI! **

**Me: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! LOSER! **

**Kathy: Whatever _**

**Me: lol! I don't OWN NARUTO! :D**

* * *

"Yay! Sakura's out!" Ino exclaimed as she jumped in the air.

" Umm… Thanks?" Sakura said.

" Come on! We have to celebrate!" Tenten screamed.

" Where?" Ino asked.

" Ramen?" Hinata suggested.

- That DJ screech sound-

" What?" The all shouted.

"Ramen…you know that noodle like thing?" Hinata explained as if her friends forgot.

"You've been hanging out with Naruto way too much." Sakura sighed as she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

" Anywho! I have reservations at the hot springs… just for us." Ino smiled as if it was her idea.

"That's a place where I wanna go." Sakura approved as Tenten did a victory dance thingy.

" YAY! Let's go then!" Ino screeched as she grasped on their wrist and dragged them towards to the hot springs.

* * *

**With the Boys…**

" Why are we here?" Sasuke asked.

" So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

" This is stupid." Neji commented.

" I just wanted to relax." Naruto said as he stepped into the hot spring.

(THEY ARE LIKE HAVE SWIMMING TRUNKS!)

" Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed again as he went into the water.

SPLASH!

"Dobe." Sasuke commented when Naruto fell into the water.

" WHY I OUTTA!!!" Sasuke smirked.

- Giggles-

" Where is that coming from?" Sasuke asked.

" SAKURA! YOU! YOU BUTT!" A loud shriek was sounded from next door.

-Splash-

" INO-PIG!" another yell was heard.

" Come on! Settle down first!" Hinata voice boomed.

-Laughs-

" THE GIRLS ARE NEXT DOOR!" Naruto whispered as all the boys were now in the hot spring, pressing their ears to the other side.

* * *

**With the girls…**

" Sakura! He…KISSED YOU?!?" The group exclaimed.

" WHAT!?!" Ino asked.

" Sasuke… kissed me!" Sakura stated.

" Awwww!" the grouped " awed!"

" I can already picture little Uchihas walking around." Ino daydreamed.

" INO!"Sakura splashed.

" Hey! It's not my fault." Ino objected.

" So are you guys going out?" TenTen asked.

" No…Maybe…I don't know!" Sakura informed frustratedly.

" I bet he's going to propose, soon." Hinata commented.

" Hinata! We haven't even dated!"

" Psh! Date! You don't need to date, I mean you guys knew each other since like forever. So skip that stage." Ino shouted

"Whatever!"

" Sakura, you know you love him…"

" No I don't!" ( Ouch… Sasuke!) She lied.

Tenten sighed, "this reminds me of that song from Hercules."

Sakura blushed.

" YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

" NOT!" Sakura retorted.

" YOU'RE IN LOVE!" They chanted. Sakura growled as she sank into the water.

Sakura:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Ino, Hinata, Tenten :  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Sakura:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Ino, Hinata, Tenten :  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Sakura:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Tenten, Ino, Hinata:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Sakura:  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Ino, Hinata, Tenten:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Sakura:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Ino, Hinata, Tenten :  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Sakura:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Ino, Hinata, Tenten :  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Sakura :  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

**I Wont Say Im in love- Cheetah Girls or Hercules... **

The girls giggled and sunk into the soothing hot water.

" Give it up Sakura... you know it..." Ino said.

" Humph..."

" Yeah... How long are you going to keep up the im soo tough look?" Tenten asked as Hinata nodded in agreement.

" Goshes! Fine... i guess... im in love again..." Sakura blushed.

* * *

**With the boys…**

" Ummm…! She loves you back! Teme! You should be happy!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's back only to get wacked back. The boys snickered and both of issues.

* * *

**Back with the girls…**

"So, Ino are you going to ask Shikamaru out?" Sakura asked, turning the tables.

" W-well…I-I…" Ino blushed as she stuttered.

" YOU LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE HIM!" The girls started chanting.

" OMG! MAYBE I DO LOVE HIM! BUT I WON'T ASK HIM OUT!" Ino shouted frustrated.

" True… I mean if he asks you out then he likes you back!" Sakura informed.

" Yeah, plus if you ask him then like… you would sound desperate." Tenten added.

" Way deseperate…" Hinata commented.

" Yeah…" Ino sighed.

" Shaw! Girly… you can like get another guy… I mean you're hot, awesomely smart, and fun! What else is there to ask in a Blondie?" Sakura assured.

" Yeah… I mean maybe Shikamaru won't ask you… but there are millions of other guys that would totally go out with you!" Tenten comforted.

" So true!" Hinata said.

" Yeah… Yeah… Yeah…" Ino rolled her eyes and laughed, " Hey I just thought of it… Sakura, wouldn't it be awesome if Sasuke sung a duet with you?"

Sakura bursted out laughing, " Sasuke! Singing... with me! Singing! You have to be kidding me?"

" Sakura! I know that he doesnt have a romantic bone in his body! But wouldn't at least be cute?"

" Well... -blush- it would... but i doubt he's ever going to do it..." Sakura said.

" True... True..." Hinata and Tenten agreed.

" So who are you going to do the duet with?" Ino asked.

" Kiba... he's always my duet partner... and like he has a girlfriend... Anki... so i think itz kewl... " Sakura explained.

" Awesome..."

The girls let out a sigh in relief.

_' I got a surprise for you Ino..." _

_' I got a surprise for you Sakura...chan..." _

_

* * *

_

**KATHY: DUM... DUM... DUM...**

**Me: Awesome dramical drum! :D**

**kathy: Lol! Thanxs**

**Me: anywho... Lemon or No? Take my poll! :D**

**Kathy! Take it! **

**Me: Sorry I havent updated... I am going to make a Christmas oneshot... soo look out for it... coming out on...**

**KATHY: CHRISTMAS! I KNOW! SEE!**

**Me: -_-' No duh... anywho re-**

**Kathy: READ! RATE! REVIEW! AND ANSWER THE POLL! :D**

**Me: Growls.... THATZ MY LINE! **


	23. Sasuke's surprise

**

* * *

**

Me: Ummm...

**Kathy: "Ummmm" what? Huh?**

**Me: I think this is the last chapter " I'll Always love you"...**

**Kathy: O.o !!! HUH?**

**Me: LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**Kathy: OH thatz okay... WHAT! LAST CHAPTER!!!! * Grabs Gaby by shoulder shakking her around crazily!" ARE YOU INSANE!?!**

**Me: MY HAIR! I JUST STRAIGHTENED IT AND YOU LIKE TOTALLY MESS IT UP! GRRRR! **

**Kathy: * Lets go* seriously?**

**Me: Yeah... I mite make a sequel... but I wanna make this other story T_T. IDK**

**Kathy: Gaby's confused.**

**Me: NO DUH! ANYWHO... I DONT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

**couple minutes later...**

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! WAKE UP!" A loud screech was heard.

_' Ino.' _

" WHAT DO YOU WANT! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" Sakura yelled frustratedly.

" It's the Sakura festival.... today... Im he costume designer... remember." Ino tried to explain as if Sakura was a 3 year old...

" HOLY CRAP!!! IT'S TODAY!?!" Sakura sparked up.

" Oh god I cant do it! I just cant.... it's tonight and I havent gotten ready! I dont even know what to do with my hair, what should i wear!?! I need to get ready!" Sakura rambled as Ino just rolled her eyes.

Ino sighed, " Forehead girl! I swear... That's why I'm here... and Tenten and Hinata will be here with the clothes and stuff... you are going to look awesomely hot!"

"Oh... OHHH!" Sakura reallized.

" SAKURA!" Hinata and Tenten bursted from the bedroom door and gave her a hug.

" Hey!" Sakura giggled.

" Ready to be Sakura Uchiha tonight?" Ino teased only to get pounded by a pillow.

" You're going down, Forehead!" Ino grabbed a pillow hitting the Cherry Blossom, but missed and hit the Weapon Mistress.

" OMG! INO YOU DIDNT JUST DO THAT!" Tenten screamed as her hair fell to the ground.

" TENNIE! DONT KILL ME!" Ino screamed.

" You know Neji would like your hair like that." Sakura pointed out.

BAM!

" OMG! HINATA I AM SOO SORRY!" Tenten realized that she didnt hit Ino.

Hinata quickly grabbed a pillow and bashed Tenten.

* * *

**After minutes of pillow fighting...**

Feathers were floating about in the air.

" 12:30! OMG! INO! I HAVE REHERSALS AT 3 the festival starts at 5!" Sakura panicked grabbing her alarm clock.

" Snap! Come on girls!" Ino said.

Sakura sat at her vanity.

" Hinata blindfold." Tenten commanded.

" What?! Blindfold!?! for what?" Sakura panicked.

" Well... we dont want you to see what you look like til the end." Ino smiled.

" I call hair!" Tenten called.

" Nails!" Hinata grabbed the nail polish.

" Fine... I Get makeup!" Ino said.

Sakura gulped.

* * *

**With Sasuke...**

" Teme! WHY WERE YOU LATE!?!" Naruto screamed.

" Sakura, will be here any minute!" Neji informed.

" I just needed to take care of stuff." Sasuke explained.

" Whatever we need to set up the stuff!" Shikamaru said carrying several boxes.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

" YOU LOOK AWESOME!" the three girls exclaimed.

" Thanks guys!" Sakura smiled as she did some finishing touches.

" No Problem! Now get on to the festival... the outfits are over there. We need to get ready." Hinata said as they left.

" Yeah..."

_' After the concert... I'm going to tell Sasuke-kun how I feel." _

She gripped onto a pillow softly as her cherry blossom curls bounced.

She sighed playing with the strings that hung off the sides.

_' I have to go... today's the day." _

* * *

**4:30...**

_" i dont look that bad_." Sakura played with the curls in her hair.

" Everyone give it up to our very own Cherry Blossom to sing at this once a year event." Tsunade's voice boomed through the speakers.

" Miss. Haruno you're up in 1." A worker informed. Sakura nodded and was ready on the side of the stage.

The music played as the fog made it almost impossible to see her.

She was in the palest pink short strapless dress. Her hair in curls were absolutely stunning. The make up looked so natural,but put a little spark onto it.

Sasuke waited to see her. He would do anything to see her now.

" This is for all the lovers here. You know you'll always love them." Sakura's voice sparked.

Whistles. Screams for her to show. Chants were heard.

The fog started to faded and Sasuke almost choked. She was amazingly beautiful.

You (repeat)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
Noooohoh!

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
(Does not repeat it only says it once)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

I ain't gonna cry noooh  
And I won't beg you to staaaay  
If you're determined to leave booy  
I will not stand in your waaaay  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end nooooh ooohh

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
Of time!

You'll always be apart of me (oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
No way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

You'll always be apart of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (no nooo )  
And we'll linger on (you and I will always be)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I will always be! )

(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

You and I will always be  
No way your never gonna shake me  
No way your never gonna shake me  
You and I will always be

**Always be my Baby- Mariah Carey**

The applause went wild.

Sakura bowed and did a quick outfit change.

A white and pink knee length skirt, a light pink bubble strapless top, and some open toed pink sandals. Her hair was in a messy bun. ( All in 5 minutes! SO FAST! LOL!)

Sakura walked to the center stage,

The crowd went wild again.

" This is for a special friend and her crush..." Sakura smiled trying to avoid looking at Ino.

Ino blushed as she glance at Shikamaru and turned instantly red.

Someone handed Sakura a guitar.

I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

[Pre-Chorus]  
(And) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it,  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

**Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigine**

Shikamaru turned to Ino, who instantly turned red. The crowd went silent.

" Ino, I love you." He announced as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

" I-I- Love you, too, Shikamaru." She stuttered, turning red.

" KISS HER ALREADY!" Sakura yelled into the mic, breaking the silence.

Shikamaru quickly pulled her close capturing her lips.

Tears leaked down her cheeks.

" Ino... Ino... What's wrong?" Shikamaru pulled back instantly worried.

" Im, Im just so happy!" Ino sniffled. Shikamaru sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug.

" Girls." He muttered under his breath.

Awwwws, came from around the place.

Ino's eyes caught Sakura's. " Thank you." She mouthed.

" No prob." Sakura mouthed back.

" Okay! People! Let's let the couple have some privacy." Sakura said bringing the attention to the stage, " Let's dance."

" This song is also dedicated to all the couples out there... let's take it slow, as I want to call the couples to the floor." Sakura smiled as she went back to another outfit change.

_' It's time now.' _Sasuke thought.

When Sakura got out all couples were on the dance floor.

This dress was amazing. A long pink duffled dress. Her hair was back into curls.

The music started as the music started to play.

[Sakura]  
_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Sasuke soon appeared with a mic in his hand.

" Sasuke." Sakura whispered softly into the mic in shock, as he started to sing with her.

[Sasuke , Sakura]  
_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

They grasped hands and swayed with the music as they sang.

(chorus)  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

[Sasuke]  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

[Sasuke , Sakura]  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
_  
(chorus)  
I_t's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

[Sasuke And Sakura]  
_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

(chorus)  
_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

**Can I Have this Dance- HSM3 Cast**

The music ended as the soon to be couple gazed into each other's eyes.

" Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke grasped her wrist as he ran to a place unknown.

" Come on let's follow them." Ino announced as a couple of minutes flew by.

* * *

**Me: WOW! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE! **

**KATHY: This isnt the last chapter she changed her mind. **

**Me: The next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Kathy: T_T**

**Me: I got another awesome ideas for stories so dont be worried. I still have to work on that xmas one-shot.**

**Kathy: Right! I forgot.**

**Me: well the Three R'S! :D**

**Kathy: Read**

**Me: Rate**

**Kathy and Me: REVIEW! :D**


	24. FINALE! Sasuke's Surprise part 2

**Me: Tear* Tear **

**Kathy: Sniffle... Sniffle **

**Both: WAH! **

**Kathy: ITZ THE LAST CHAPTER! well I think... :'(**

**Me: Yes... Yes...Last Chapter.... T_T**

**Kathy: Gaby. Doesn't own Naruto!!! **

**

* * *

**

Sasuke had grabbed Sakura by the hand and dashed into an unknown place.

" Sasuke! Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

" You'll see." His voice was sweet and filled with joy.

Sakura smiled.

_' Wow! His voice is different.' _

The suddenly stopped, total darkness.

"S-Sasuke...where are we?" She asked as mixed emotions ran through her body.

He snapped his fingers as the bright lights filled the forest.

" Wow." Sakura said breathlessly. It was like a wonderland. Lights were placed around the trees. A white table was sat in the middle of the trees. A candle lit dinner.

" Sasuke... what is this for?" She asked with confusion, but pure joy.

" Sakura, look." He stated and pointed.

Sakura's heart stopped, her legs felt like jello. Tears welled out. She fell to the floor.

" Sakura," he started, " I know I broke your heart countless times, but I know what I am doing now, is the right path. I want to spend my life with you, forever. I want you to teach me how to love. I want to have you there with me everyday. You are the person to make me feel this way. Will you Sakura?" Sasuke confessed.

Sakura looked into the distance. The lake was lit. The most important thing was the cherry blossoms and candles floating in the water, spelling out... Sakura, will you marry me?

It was the most amazing thing, most beautiful thing in the world to her.

Sakura was breathless, speechless.

Sasuke felt his heart begging for the answer.

Sakura stood up and quickly hugged him.

" Yes. Yes. Sasuke. I will marry you. I will stay by your side forever. I will teach you... how to love." She whispered, as tears of happiness spilled from her eyes.

" I'm so glad." Sasuke smiled as he pulled her back to face him, capturing her lips in his. It started out sweet, but then passionate and rough. Sasuke felt his hands go down to her dress zipper.

" KEEP IT PG-13!!!" A shout was heard, only belong to the two blondies. The couple seperated, with huge red blushes across their faces.

" GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled with a fist full of chakra. The crowd scurried away.

" Well that killed the mood." Sakura sighed as the chakra faded. Warmth of hands snaked around her waist.

" Well... we can start off where we left off." Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear.

" Well, not that far... PG-13. Remember." Sakura giggled as Sasuke rolled his eyes in defeat.

" Come on, Sasuke. We're going to later. Unless you don't want to restore your clan." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her cheek, slipping a cold metal object onto her finger.

Sakura looked down.

" Sasuke-kun! It's beautiful." She lifted it to see a pink diamond ring, surronded by mini white cherry blossom diamonds.

He captured her lips again. Fireworks cackled into the air.

Sakura took a chance to breah, " Sasuke, did you do this all for me?"

" Yeah. You're special."

Sakura smiled as watched the fireworks, with Sasuke's hands snaking around her waist, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

" I'll Always love you, Sakura Uchiha."

"Me too." Sakura smiled.

* * *

**One year later...**

Sasuke and Sakura are happily married! :D

" Mommy. Mommy. Mommy!" A little girl came running in.

" Yes. Aimi?" Sakura answered as she washed the dishes.

" Takeshi, is being mean!" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

" What did he do this time?" Sakura smiled.

" He was hogging the game." Aimi huffed again.

"TAKESHI!"

" Yes, mommy."

" Let your sister play with the game too, okay." Sakura smiled.

" Hai!"

" Good... here... both of you. Be good." She said as she handed each of them a cookie.

" How are my little shinobi doing?"

" DADDY!" The children jumped and hugged him.

" I thought you were coming tomorrow." Sakura said as she hugged him too.

" Surprise." He whispered.

Sakura pouted.

Sasuke kissed her.

" Ewwwie! Daddy is kissing mommy." The children shrieked as they ran as far as their mini feet could take them.

Sakura giggled.

Let's just say they lived happily together. In peace and harmony.

Sasuke, will always love Sakura.

Sakura will always love Sasuke.

* * *

**Me: I hoped everyone loved it.**

**Kathy: It was beautiful. T_T**

**Me: Good. It took me 2 hours. lol. **

**Kathy: lol. Wow. **

**ME:I would truly thank all the readers out there. I love you all! Sorry there wasnt any lemon. I got more for No then Yes. **

**Kathy: Thatz okay! **

**Me: Okay well be on a look out for my new story. :D**

**Both: Read, Rate, Review! Have a safe, and Happy Hoildays! Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year. **

**Me: My new story will be out next week. :D Thank you again! :D This is truly the end of I'll Always Love You.**


	25. AN! Important! Seriously!

* * *

**Okay! I posted up my new story! **

**Check it out!**

**YAY! **

**LOL**

**Plz no flames**

**okay bye bye!**


End file.
